


A Deal With God

by sixxxteentons



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blood Play, Bondage, D/s, Double Penetration, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Knife Play, Mental Health Issues, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Rick has feelings, Romance, Sexism, Slurs, Spanking, Train Sex, Triple Penetration, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, ableist slurs, gendered slurs, whorephobic slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixxxteentons/pseuds/sixxxteentons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rick had been firm from the start of your liaison that this was just sex. I don’t like you - I like what you can do for me. And that was fine, completely fine; two could play at that game and it wasn’t as if he was exactly husband material to begin with.<br/>But when his eyes darkened like this, when he seemed to tremble with a hunger that was near fury, when the energy that always encircled him turned sickening and hot - whether it was because he was drunk enough to let it loose for once or because you’d made an appreciative noise at the image of a half naked man that had flickered across the television screen - there was something there, some beast that he held back, that scared and taunted him, and it had become an unspoken game between the two of you to see who dared to push you closest to the teeth, the rim of the black hole in his chest that promised to crush you both."</p>
<p>Rick is getting paranoid about losing his hold on you, and he’s got a plan already in motion to keep you by his side. Pregnancy fetish to the extreme!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Don't Want To Hurt Me

Giving Rick complete control over anything was like giving your spare keys to a weasel for safe keeping - a bad, bad, terrible idea. But from this angle, strapped by the ankles to his creaking camping bed, it looked more “conflictingly attractive villain in a kid’s film”-bad than, say, “the black plague”-bad.  
You’d already tried tugging both legs as if you seriously wanted to escape but to no avail - you could bend them, spread them, squeeze them together, but not pull them free. And that was reassuring. Him, fully dressed, pretending to be lazy. You, forced down on his dirty sheets, adorned in just your underwear.

Rick was ignoring you while going through his belongings in a cardboard box on the floor which had probably stood in the same place since he’d moved in. There was just enough light from the bulb on his desk to outline his granite features and make his hair look as if it was glowing along the tips. Less reassuring was the fact that his movements were getting quite… unsteady.  
“Hey, Rick… you sure this is really the right time for it?”  
He didn’t bother turning around. Instead, he pulled a long set of chains out of a plastic bag and smiled at them like old friends. “Oh, no, I’m sure. I’m sure.”  
Another bit of rummaging and he finally came over. Rick roughly pulled your arms up over your head, slipped the chain through a loop in the wall and chained each of your wrists.  
“That’s… that’s right, sweetie. That’s how I like to see you…”  
Your eyes met for a moment and his smirk gave you all the confidence you could have needed. There was lust in that gaze, possessiveness, hunger and quite a lot of tenderness. Warmth pooled in your belly and you shivered, waiting with bated breath for what might come next.  
Rick gave you a critical elevator stare and shook his head. “You… I don’t-I don’t know why you still bother wearing underwear when you come over to fuck me.” He walked over to his desk and something metallic caught the light before he turned and came back. "I mean, it’s a cute set - I appreciate the little -urp- bows and all but…”  
It was a pair of scissors. “Please, Rick… these were really expensive.”  
“Shhh, baby…” with five snips, the garments fell to shreds and you were completely exposed to him and to the cold air. “Daddy will buy you allll the lingerie you want.”  
“…are you _trying_ to make me dry?”  
Rick just laughed, tossed the scissors to the floor and got on the bed beside you. He stroked your belly, ran his hand up to your breast to cup and squeeze it, toying with your nipple with rough, careless fingers. His dark eyes met yours and he let you watch as the warmth and care drained from them, bit by bit eaten up by his hunger and selfishness. This side of him seemed to come out more and more, and it both scared and thrilled you.  
  
Rick had been firm from the start of your liaison that this was just sex. _I don’t like you - I like what you can do for me_. And that was fine, completely fine; two could play at that game and it wasn’t as if he was exactly husband material to begin with.  
But when his eyes darkened like this, when he seemed to tremble with a hunger that was near fury, when the energy that always encircled him turned sickening and hot - whether it was because he was drunk enough to let it loose for once or because you’d made an appreciative noise at the image of a half naked man that had flickered across the television screen - there was something there, some beast that he held back, that scared and taunted him, and it had become an unspoken game between the two of you to see who dared to push you closest to the teeth, the rim of the black hole in his chest that promised to crush you both.  
You made eyes at other men when the two of you were out, he held the back of your neck when you watched films. You wore skirts on your way out the door after seeing him, he checked up on you when you went out with friends. It was all just pretend and you could both stop whenever you wanted and God help you when either of you tried to break free and found that you couldn’t.  
  
Rick seemed to be lost in similar thoughts and tried to disperse the tension by smiling down at you and bending low to trace kisses where his hands had roamed.  
“I-I think-I think I know you well enough to know you’re already wet without having to check…”  
“Don’t you want to make sure, just in case?” you breathed, hoping for the best.  
“Oh, aren’t you a sly one.” He shook his head but seemed to be in an indulgent mood. His hand slipped down, pulled your legs apart and reached up, painfully slowly sliding his warmth and strength over your thigh. It didn’t take him long to reach your wetness and your sticky skin made him snort. “…You really are a little slut, aren’t you?“  
"mmh… do you want me to be?”  
“I’m not -urp- looking to play pretend tonight, missy. Are you - are you a little slut?”  
His fingers rubbed against your lips, parted them, wetted them and teased your entrance just like you’d shown him. Rick was a quick study …and very distracting. But his stern expression told you he was still waiting for a serious reply. How could he keep a straight face through this?  
“It’s easy to get me wet, if that counts…”  
“Yeah? You just… walk around like this every day, dripping and horny? Waiting for someone to bend you over the closest surface and force themselves in?”  
“So what if I do?“  
"And can-can any guy get you this soaked, or is it just disgusting old men that does it for you?”  
It was a pathetic angling for reassurance even if it was delivered with a chuckle and it deserved no better than it got.  
“Oh, pretty much anyone. I like to think I… ah… I keep an open mind…”  
Not what he wanted to hear. His brows furrowed and he shoved two fingers inside of you, rough. His fingers scissored and twisted inside you and you tensed against the chains, tried to squirm a little lower and make him push in deeper. This was all moving according to your usual choreography.  
“Is that right?” Rick was still bent over you, kissing down your hip, teasing your skin with his rough tongue. He slipped up a little to rub his nose tenderly just above your belly button and stayed there, sighing, teasing your cunt, breathing hot against your heaving stomach. “What’s a-what’s a man to do to keep you to himself, huh?”  
“You could keep me here… tied to your bed”  
“Tempting. But way too impractical.” When he looked up this time he bared his teeth and let them graze your soft skin. “I need something a little more… permanent.”  
  
Rick seemed lost in thought for a moment, then he sat up, pulled out of you and left you with just a hunger and a whine while he pulled his belt free, shrugged out of his coat and let his other clothes fall to the floor, one after another.  
This might have been a show you’d seen more than once, but you couldn’t imagine it ever becoming something you’d consider commonplace. He was fit and skinny and surprisingly taut for a man his age and every inch of skin he bared deserved your full attention. Somehow all the little signs of aging and abuse just added to the beauty rather than bringing it down.  
“You drooling yet, sweetie?” he crooned when just his boxers stood in the way, and well, you might have been. His erection looked painful and as exciting as it was to be at his mercy, you wanted to break out so you could get your hands on it already and kiss it better.  
The worn cotton pants didn’t last long but whatever Rick was planning to torture you with, tease and denial wasn’t it, because as soon as he had his cock in his hand, he kneed your legs further apart and pulled you bodily down towards it.  
“Mh! Rick…”  
“Yeah yeah…” He lifted your hips with one hand and rubbed the head of his cock against your clit, watching you watching his skin slide back and forth, his precum dripping down onto your already soaking cunt.  
“You’re not gonna use a rubber?”  
Rick’s eyes twinkled in the dark and he cocked his head on one side, listening to each of your little moans and sighs. “Nahhh… why would I, when this feels so much better?”  
And he pushed inside, forcing you open, making your thoughts disappear like fog speared by the first light of daybreak.  
So thick, so perfect, wasting no time with tender words, reassurance, flimsy foreplay. This was gorgeous, just the way you liked it.  
“Unh… your tight little cunt, squeezing me, getting me nasty and wet…” Rick lay on top of you, snarling into your ear: “Why the fuck would I want to use protection?”  He pulled your hair, made you twist your head to the other side and give him access to bite and taunt you. The chains were just long enough to let you wrap your legs around him and you used all the strength your weak knees allowed you to to force him to stay inside you and let you bounce down on him, forcing his thick cock ever deeper.  
“Besides,” he breathed, “this time, this time you’re going to let me come inside you…”  
“Oh God, Rick, of course…”  
“I’m-I’m gonna… I’m gonna fill you up with so much seed it’ll trickle down to your knees when I let you get back up again…”  
  
God, yes. There was nothing better than feeling his dick jump, throb and pulse inside you when he came, nothing better than squeezing around him and holding his hips in place so he could use your pussy to the very end. Watching it seep out between your fucked-raw lips and his fingers forcing it back inside? Even better.  
“Of course you can, Rick,” you whined, egging him on. “Any… anything you want.”  
“All the other guys you let fuck you like this, you let them come inside you, too?” His thrusts were rough now and no matter how you twisted to follow his lead he kept pulling your hair, biting your neck, growling angrily into your ear.  
“What other guys?”  
“Nice try. Just-just don’t let me… don’t let me catch you with someone else unless you want his blood on your hands…” No matter how he’d try to brush this off when he was finished, right now he was deadly serious and you couldn’t take it any other way - his voice betrayed him.  
Good God, he was actually jealous. What you’d joked about seconds earlier had actually got to him.  
  
The first thing your instincts told you to do was to reassure him, tell him you’d just been kidding. But then, wasn’t this exactly what you’d been courting? Hadn’t you hoped for just this reaction, that when he’d started tying you to the bed it meant something more than just icing on the cake? And didn’t his teeth feel good bruising your skin, didn’t his hard, selfish thrusts fill you better than anything he gave you when he was feeling generous…  
When you dared to speak again, when your whimpers left a space for you to fill with something else, your voice was low, apprehensive. Who knew what you were putting a match to? “What are you going to do to him?” This imaginary other lover - as if you could want one, as if Rick would ever leave you with enough time and energy to give to someone else.  
“I’ll - I’ll fucking tear him open with my bare hands,” and each of his words was a promise. You almost wished there’d been another man, just so you could watch Rick snap and let the beast loose. “I’ll pull him off of you, I’ll beat him - I’ll beat him into the ground, climb on top of you and take his place…”  
“You’d kill him?”  
Rick snorted. He sounded bitter, because he thought he’d tricked you into telling him the truth, but not defeated - he might be paranoid, but he was also much too infatuated with himself to think he wouldn’t end up on top one way or the other. “What, you think I haven’t killed over less?”  
  
And that shouldn’t sound so completely romantic, but it did. This would have been a lesser man’s proposal. Rick propped himself up on his elbows and stared maniacally down into your eyes. Every thrust, every touch of his hands on you was rough almost to the point of being painful. “But-but in the end, you’re going to be mine. I don’t care how far I’ve got to go…”  
God. As if he’d have to fight for it. “I’m already yours, Rick… just give me your cock and I’m yours.”  
“Hah!” He snorted humorlessly. “You will be. Maybe-maybe not tonight, maybe not next week, but I’m not going to stop fucking you until I own your body…” His wild eyes roamed down your body, pausing on your breast and just like before, on your stomach, and finally the other shoe dropped. He hadn’t had whips or humiliation in mind as a side dish tonight, no, he was planning something much, much worse. “Inside and out.”  
You twitched on the bed, froze for a moment and then tried to push him off. Okay so it was a recurring fantasy, but he didn’t have to know that. “Hey, hold up for a second…. you can’t be serious.”  
“Oh no?” he growled, held you firmly in place and kept fucking you, relentlessly, as a punishment. “What happened to ‘anything you want, Rick?’”  
This was just a game. He wanted you to play along and get into it, but there was no possible way he could actually want to get you knocked up…  
  
If he did though… what could ever be creepier? You could picture it as clear as a photograph, watching your swelling belly in the mirror and him stalking up behind you, slipping one greedy hand around you to hold the near-life he’d created and the other to grip your throat. Now he’d brought it up, and while you wanted him so badly it was impossible not to let it turn you on even more. The thought and the darkness in his eyes pulled a whine from you and you stopped struggling, hardly noticing how it happened.  
“You wouldn’t…”  
“You think so? We’ll see how long you’re still cocky… because I’m gonna keep you here, in this house, until you’re carrying my child.”  
Your legs were already pulling him in again, your moans were already growing desperate again and as always, Rick was more perceptive than he had any right to be. But this was exactly the sort of thing that felt like the most natural and necessary thing in the world while you were turned on, and immediately lost its charm once you’d come and come down - surely it was the same for him and he was just teasing you in the hopes for just this reaction…  
“Look at you,” he panted with a smirk. “you might think you don’t want this, but your body, your-your body knows better. You were born for this, for letting a man like me breed you…”  
There must have been a flash of defiance in your eyes, because he shook his head and grinned even broader. “You’re a woman. It’s your purpose.”  
Of course, he was much more sexist than you should put up with even on a good day, but this was taking things a bit far.  
Was it, though? If he was, why did this feel so good, why did being claimed by him like this, being talked down to like this make your cunt squeeze around him like it never wanted to let him go…  
  
He couldn’t be serious. But just in case he was…  
“Rick… you’re being disgusting.” He raised his eyebrows, and his unimpressed look said it all - no shit he was being disgusting. Why else would you be here? “And besides, you know I’m on the pill.”  
This time he actually laughed, pushed his cock in even deeper at the perfect angle to make you lose your train of thought.  
“You’re on _a_ pill, cupcake. Not very observant, are you?”  
If you’d been ready to lose yourself in this fantasy a second earlier, this brought you crashing back to earth. You focused on him, pinned him with a stare, felt a sickening lurch in your belly and shuddered all over.  
“Rick, you didn’t!”  
Just like earlier, every trace of humour or gentleness drained from his features. Rick got up on his knees, pulled you along with him and used both his hands on your hips to spear you down onto him. “You’re mine… Your _body‘s_ mine. What I do with it really isn’t up to you.”  
  
It had finally happened. He was over the edge, he wasn’t holding back his ruthless impulses.  
If you dropped your safeword now, you trusted he’d go back on his word, pull out, make amends. It wouldn’t change what he had done, but he was counting on his words shrouding absolute truth. This was what he wanted, and if you knew him at all, if you went against his will with this, he’d pull back into his shell and whatever bond you’d forged would rust and weaken.  
And, traitorously, your need for him, your need to be fucked and useful, spoke to you in this moment of weakness - what did it matter if he was in charge? Every time you were turned on, every time you were even near him you wanted a way to show him how far you’d go, wanted to put your life in his hands even if he’d only use it for his own amusement. Wasn’t this the perfect way?  
“God, Rick… please, you don’t mean that.”  
“Why do you think I want you? I _know_ you. I know you want to keep me happy - so do it.”  
And it was true. “Alright, I will… ahh, please, it feels so fucking good…”  
“I told you it was inevitable, baby…”  
His face above you in the darkness was twisted into a snarl, he bared his teeth and let his hands rush along your skin, groping your flesh, squeezing your ass, your breasts and your legs held you up and rocked you back and forth.  
“That’s it, show me how much you want it.”  
“I want it so bad, so bad… I’ll let you knock me up, I’ll keep it…”  
“You think another man will fuck you like this when my kid’s growing inside you?”  
“I told you, I don’t want anybody else!”  
“That’s right, no-one but me… fuck.”  
  
Rick pulled out, bent over the edge of the bed and fumbled for something on the floor. It gave you just enough time to start complaining that he was gone from you, and you rubbed your thighs together for the slight comfort the friction brought.  
“Please, hurry up - I need you…”  
“Oh yeah?” He sat up straight again, pulled your arm carelessly and unlocked the one cuff. This gave him just enough length of the chain to flip you over on your stomach without dislocating your shoulders.  
The rough, impatient movements had reassured you he’d get back to it as soon as this was done, but instead he hovered behind you, breathing deep and slow and saying nothing. Your arms were shaking too much to support you, and you lay down on your face, stuck your ass up, tried to crawl lower to reach him and whined with need.  
“Please, don’t tease me… I said I’d let you do it, didn’t I?”  
“You should -urrp- know by now that nothing’s easy once I’m involved… _Fuck_ , you look good like this. Your cunt’s practically dripping…”  
“Rick, I need it…”  
“What do you need?”  
“I need you to… God, I need you to fuck me.”  
This was met with a half-hearted smack across your ass and a sigh of disappointment. Pathetically, you were grateful even for that contact but his disapproval made you whine and cower.  
“Try again.”  
“Come in me, Rick… please!”  
Another smack, sharper this time - hard enough to make you flinch and pull away.  
“You know what I wanna hear - say it.”  
“Breed me - fuck me like an animal, come in me… my body’s yours, I’m begging you!”  
  
You could feel the springs beneath you move and strain as he shifted on the bed, and then his fingers nestled in your hair and he pulled your head up and back. His other hand cupped your ass and smacked it again.  
“ _Mine_.”  
“Yes, always, always…”  
Another slap, the noise horribly loud in this tiny, stale-aired little room and probably leaking through the walls. “I decide what-what you wear.”  
You cried out in pain but held yourself up to give him a good angle. “You decide everything, I promise you, I promise…”  
“I decide where you go, who you see, if you work…”  
He kept a steady, slow rhythm and each impact was another knock to the dam that held in all your fantasies, all your need, all your feelings. Whatever promises he pulled from you, they wouldn’t be your fault. He knew you. This was for your own good, and when you made him happy, he made everything feel perfect and right.  
“Of course, I trust you…”  
“If I tell you you’re nothing more than a dumb kept housewife, a dumb bitch I get to use and fuck whenever I want, that’s what you’re going to be, isn’t that right?”  
“Yes, yes… I’ll stay here, I’ll cook for you, have your kids, suck your cock the minute you step in the door…”  
Rick laughed. “And I bet you’re just so, so - urp - grateful that I’d let you, hm? That I’m here to put you in your place…”  
He positioned himself behind you and reached around to rub your clit, hard and fast in tight circles, and after it’d been ignored for so long, it felt like it wouldn’t take you more than a minute to come.  
  
The noises you made now were closer to sobs than to moans, your whole body squirmed with need, your palms tingled with weakness. “Just fuck me, Rick, let me come around your cock…”  
“Oh, I aim to please.”  
Finally, he pushed inside you again and you were so slippery that for a second it was hard for him to even aim it right. But your body was so hungry for him, you pushed back, helped him along, and even though your pussy was clenching as you tensed up to come he slipped in so smooth and easy.  
“I’ll make you come just after I do,” he whispered into your ear; his breath was hot and the smell of whiskey rode on it and you thought you might very well be in love with him in that moment, “so your cunt’s nice and ready to squeeze all my come deep up inside you…”  
It was a struggle to speak, to nod when he held your hair so tight, but your whole body was a yes if your moans weren’t proof enough.  
“You ready, you ready for it, my little animal?”  
“Ahh… always.”  
His fingers pressed against you even harder and you tensed your legs, your belly, your thighs to help it along. Rick let go of your hair and slipped that hand back to dig his fingers into the flesh of your hips so you couldn’t escape him.  
“Here it comes…” he growled, as if you couldn’t feel his cock pulse inside you, couldn’t feel his rough, greedy hands bruise your skin.  
And it felt so good, tears rose in your eyes and turned the dim light around you into stars and diamonds. “Take-take it for me, take it all…”  
“I’m yours, it’s yours, just use me…”  
He gasped and grunted and bucked his hips, never pulling even half-way out, and if he hadn’t explained why, you would have been surprised he was still so single-mindedly rubbing your cunt.  
And the inside of you felt hot and you imagined you could feel it gushing into you and he wanted to keep you and he’d actually been jealous… it was too much, too intense. You came, squeezing so hard around him it was nearly painful to still have him inside.  
  
Rick relaxed as soon as he felt it and bent lower to kiss your back, fast and hot, easing you through the spasms and shivers - it must have been an effort for him to bring you there and time it right, because you could feel him shaking as he let himself come down.  
The orgasm was still washing over you and you couldn’t think.  
There was too much cotton in the way - were you crying, were you crying out? Were you loud? Did your moans form into words you’d want to pull back inside you once you came back to earth?  
It was impossible to know. It didn’t matter. Whatever you were revealing or letting spill, he surely already knew.  
  
Maybe Rick was feeling as close as he ever was to comfortable, maybe you’d said something embarrassing, maybe he was just feeling warm, fuzzy and out of character with the post-orgasm bliss, because he wrapped his arms around you, pulled you back and down with him so you could half lie down, half sit on his lap, his cock still stiff inside you, his breath still warm and alive against your shoulder blades. It felt good. It eased the pain.  
It wasn’t easy for either of you, but perhaps you could rest like this, for a little while.


	2. See How Deep The Bullet Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There can’t be high, high hills without valleys between them. But Rick knows all about it and he doesn’t completely hate having to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff! What's happening to me?!

Afterwards, something happened that always happened. The last ripples from your orgasm spread out and vanished, the last surges of hot blood and shivers died down and reality leaked back in through your senses. What had made you excited seconds ago now left a hollow in your gut, a cold clammy feeling even though at the time, it’d been more than just what you wanted - it had been what you deserved, what you knew to be true and just needed Rick to confirm. 

You’d long ago accepted what turned you on and got you off. It wasn’t even something you could question at this point, because it seemed to be hard wired, and if Rick was any different and could be bothered with something tender and romantic - eye contact, sweet words, gentle caresses - you’d frankly die of shock. But now, and especially when he finally pulled out, scratched his chest, seemed to get ready to be done with this and go back to work, you felt so strongly that you’d said too much and gone too far. There was always the comedown and whenever he’d been rough with you before, talked down to you or just been generally selfish, you’d dealt with the aftermath yourself for fear of putting him off. Genuine displays of emotion was, after all, not exactly his forte.  
That didn’t matter now. The sharp drop, the exhaustion and his cruel words still evaporating around you made you feel just as selfish as he could ever be, and deep down there was something even more rancid lurking around and itching to bite - resentment. Things were always the way he wanted them, you always had to be so mindful about all his little insecurities and right now there was nothing charming about his mood swings and his bad attitude. And this was just the come-down talking, of course it was, because you weren’t in love and you didn’t expect or need anything more than what he gave and it was all fun and games and so on, but right now you still felt differently and that was just as true as anything else. It just mightn’t be true half an hour from now.  
“Stay,” you said as he shifted on the bed and was ready to get off it. “Please, lie down beside me.”  
“What, really?” He complained. “You want to-to cuddle now? Seriously?”  
He was expecting you to deny it, tell him that it’d been a joke.  
You turned on the bed, met his gaze for the first time since he’d flipped you over, and glared at him.  
“So what if I do?”  
Rick visibly cringed and looked around the room for an excuse to bail.  
“Hey, fuck you,” you said. “As if you’ve never had to have someone look after you when you’re a mess.”  
He looked ready to bite back, then thought back and thought better of it.  
“Right, fair - fair enough.” Rick lay down on the bed by your side, turned towards you and made a big show of just how difficult it was for him to get comfortable. “You want me to tell you I respect you?”  
“Yeah, actually, I could really do with some reassurance! We can’t all bottle things up until they come back as a stroke - so shoot me.”  
He snorted, but his smile was nearly genuine. “Fine. If that’s what I gotta do for you to keep sucking my cock, I guess it’s cheaper than diamonds.”  
He reached up to run his fingers along the side of your face and watched you with more real and calm attention than he’d ever given you. Then as he spoke, he got the keys again and let your other wrist loose so you could get comfortable, too. “What do you want to hear? How you’re not like any other woman and I’ll definitely call you back?”  
“No.” But you had a rare chance here, a chance to force him to be… nice. Nice-ish. And fuck it, you were due some soppiness! Didn’t everyone say shit in bed they didn’t really believe in? “…Do you actually think I’m stupid?”  
His mouth twisted to the side and his eyes narrowed. “Compared to me?”  
“Obviously not compared to you. I wasn’t asking you to compliment yourself, this is about me.”  
“Hah! Well, you’re not gifted, that’s for sure. But you’re just clever enough to be tolerable - else I would’ve never let you get on my dick a second time. I think you know that”  
“It’s a good thing you don’t write greeting cards…”  
Rick made another noise of discomfort, his shoulders pulled up towards his ears. “You’re… okay, I can stand being around you, you’re hot even up close, I… I want you to keep coming around.” It sounded like he himself couldn’t believe that he was actually saying what he was saying. “Take that for the compliment it is.”  
Wow. That certainly _was_ saying a lot. Something small you’d thought you’d crushed beneath your heel a long time ago, but must have hid since then underneath your ribs to lick its wounds, something pathetic and inexperienced gave a sign of life and cocked its ears. There wasn’t hope, this didn’t call for hope. Having him stay in bed after he’d finished and force these words from his lips, it wouldn’t fix anything but it might keep you going for another little while.  
It must have showed, because he immediately spoke again. “D-don’t - don’t get excited - this is just what it is.” And he added in a lower tone, “you wouldn’t want it to be more, anyway.”  
“Did you mean anything you said?”  
Rick raised his gaze to the wall by his head and thought back. Without him thinking about it, his hand moved of its own accord and pulled out a bottle of rum he’d left wedged between the mattress and the wall. “…only the good bits.” He took a swig, propped himself up on his elbow and handed the bottle to you.  
This was a first. You took a mouthful before giving it back and could practically see him chewing over what he was going to say next. “You know, you mightn’t have guessed, but I’ve taken quite a bit of punishment myself in my day.”  
“No shit.”  
“Yeah, yeah. I mean consensually, wise-ass. Now turn over.”  
He was avoiding your eyes now but his shield hadn’t been raised back up - this was massive, and even though you read him better than he thought, it meant a lot that he was saying this out loud. You grinned, he scowled, you turned over and he pulled you in close, wrapping one arm around you and pressed its hand to your chest while the other guided the bottle back to his lips.  
“…I can see that,” you murmured. The warmth of him enveloped your whole body and every inch of your skin that met his had was hypersensitive in a way it had never been before. Your whole body tensed and you hardly dared to breathe - surely he’d come back to his senses any second now, make a fart joke, kick you out or fake an emergency.  
“Yeah,” he drawled. “I bet you just _love_ that mental image.”  
“You know, I just might… I wouldn’t mind having you at my mercy for once. A couple of knives, a bit of rope, some choking…” What a switch. You really ought to be too exhausted to get excited, but this confirmation of what you’d always suspected did open up some interesting possibilities.  
“…huh.” Rick cleared his throat, took another gulp of rum and shifted uncomfortably, pulling his hips back so he wouldn’t show his hand. “Yeah. Maybe someday you’ll get lucky.”  
“Yes,” you rolled your eyes and pushed back against him to grind teasingly against his semi. “Because you’d clearly hate that. Anyway, we were talking about how great I am, remember?”  
“Of course, sweet cheeks. My point was… eh. You know. We all say stuff…” Rick trailed off lamely.  
“You don’t have to explain,” you said and in the darkness your smile was carried on your voice. _But it helps to know that you were willing to try_.  
“I don’t think you’re a dumb cunt.”  
“I love you, too, Rick.”  
“Alright fuck this shit, I’m out…!” Rick nearly flew from the bed and you cackled, grabbed him by the waist and forced him back down. His face betrayed genuine fear and disgust, until he realized you were laughing at him and he scowled in reply. “…Oh. That’s a low blow.”  
“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” You were grinning. You weren’t sorry. “But admit it - I totally had you there for a minute.”  
“Enjoy it, it won’t happen again in this lifetime.”  
“I know. I do.”


	3. Unaware I'm Tearing You Asunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick’s ready to take your relationship to the next level. And not, strictly speaking, in a good way.  
> Kinks/Warnings/Contents: pregnancy fetish, nonconsensual drugging, catholicism mention, burns, dirty talk, d/s, gendered slurs, bdsm, Rick has “feelings” and is being “nice”.

It didn’t take long for Rick to impress upon you that, while he mightn’t think of you as a dumb cunt, he did, with every old-fashioned fibre in his body, consider you _his woman_. Too careless to do it with kind words, too lazy to do it with romantic gestures, but with the sharpness of his eye whenever your attention wasn’t firmly on him and his demanding texts whenever it didn’t suit him that you should be busy. Of course, when he was busy it was another story - weeks could go by and if you got worried he wouldn’t understand why.  
But tonight, after ten days since you’d seen each other last, he’d invited you over for a meal, and if he’d only fucking told you that it would include the entire family you mightn’t have dressed in quite so provocative a dress.  
  
Rick grabbed your arm the minute you were in the door and dragged you into a corner where he could bend low and speak into your ear without being heard. Right now he seemed relatively sober, and with the same burning focus on you as he’d shown ever since that fateful night. “You take a test lately?”

  
“What - no hello? No peck on the cheek, no ‘you look ravishing tonight, darling’?”  
Rick gave you his trademark “do you realise who you’re talking to” blank look and waited impatiently for a proper answer.  
“…alright, fine. No, I haven’t.”  
He rubbed his forehead irritably and snatched up your handbag from your shoulder, then rummaged through it and sent plasters and cables flying through the air in every direction. “Where’s the - the pills?”  
“What pills? You mean the fake pills you gave me?!”  
With a snort, Rick raised his eyes to meet yours. “Oh, babe, you-you wound me. Nothing fake about them, they’re just - j-uuurp-st not contraceptives. Tell me you weren’t stupid enough to throw them out…”  
“They’re on a shelf somewhere. Rick, what did you give me?”  
God, you wanted to smack that smirk off of his sticky face.  
“It was - it was - it was just a fertility treatment I’ve been cooking up on the -urp- side. Feel a tingle yet?”  
He’d said a lot of things since the night you’d gone along with his fantasy to prove he wanted to make it come true, but making it happen, and without you knowing about it, that was a whole other story. Goddamnit, no shit you’d need to get tested.  
  
Wait - that meant you could already be pregnant. There could, at this very moment, be something growing in you that he’d planted, something both better or worse than any literal or metaphorical leash.  
The thought sent a rush of heat through your whole body and you were in too much shock to be able to tell whether it was because of embarrassment, excitement, fear or anger. It could very well be all four. And now he was giving you that look of absolute confidence that said that the only possible reason you could have to disagree with him was you being ill informed. You were fairly sure he had to put conscious effort into treating you like an autonomous being, because every so often (more and more often) he let slip just how convinced he was that you’d be happier just to bend to his will in everything and lay your life in his hands. Smug, patriarchal mind-reading asshole.  
“Rick, you fucking-”  
You had to freeze mid-sentence, with your finger raised threateningly under his nose, because Jerry poked his head around the corner and chirped that dinner was served.  
“Right,” you managed, self-consciously straightened your dress and turned to leave.  
Rick caught your hair the instant Jerry left and yanked you back so that you fell back against his warm chest. His hot breath rolled down your neck and made you shiver. “Find them, and-and start taking them again. And don’t talk back.”  
  
He pushed you forward to make you walk out into the dining room and added in a louder voice, “come come, we don’t want to keep anyone waiting, do we?”  
God, that monster. Was there no depraved thing he wouldn’t do? No limits?  
And now you had to play nice to his family, and pretend there was nothing going on between the two of you and of course he wouldn’t help - he never did.  
He just left you to fend off questions by yourself the best you could, even though it was painfully obvious to everyone why you were there.  
The dining room was set as normal, and the whole family were so comfortable and predicted each other’s actions so well - who stepped out of the way for who, who got up and brought the pepper mill from the kitchen - in a way that clearly spelled out they hadn’t  planned for an addition to the party before Rick had decided it was happening.  
Rick pulled out a chair for you next to his own and feigned the behaviour of a gentleman with so much ease that it was uncanny - he even made sure you had a napkin and helped push in your chair.  
  
The rest of the group eyed you with different degrees of suspicion and discomfort, and if you hadn’t already felt exposed in your black dress, Morty’s broad stares drove the point home.  
God damn you, Rick. Now you’d have to sit there and squirm, constantly distracted by the fact that he’d just admitted to drugging you against your knowledge and just how good he could make evil look. That cocktail of conflicting feelings didn’t really need awkward small talk to stir things up further.  
The family served themselves potatoes and meat from the trays in silence, and you saw Jerry shoot daggers at Beth when she lifted a bag-in-box onto the table to pour herself a glass. She paid him no heed but gave you a stiff smile when she caught you watching her.  
“How rude of me - would you like a glass as well?” And she seemed unable to stop herself from very pointedly asking, while very pointedly not looking at her father, “you are over 21, I presume?”  
You were just about give a resounding 'yes’ to both questions before Rick put a hand over your glass. “Way over. But she doesn’t drink.” He caught you with a stern look and very pointedly let it slip down to your stomach. “Am I right?”  
  
Well, there was nothing you could say to that without starting a row, and people didn’t row at the dinner table like that unless they were doing the happy pants dance. It only took you half a second to catch yourself, and you shook your head, well aware of how your ears and cheeks burned.  
“That’s right, mrs Smith, I don’t drink. But thank you so much for asking.” You could have one hell of a fight later though, unless he planned to micromanage you while using his family as a human shield for the entirety of the evening.  
But he’d made the mistake to sit within your reach, so you aimed a clumsy kick at his shin and got a little start and a pained grunt as a reward. In the corner of your eye, Rick grinned as smugly as a tomcat.  
The conversation moved on and Summer was grilled about her relationship with Ethan. Summer defended him, and with her attention deceptively captivated by the food on her plate added that she didn’t see what the fuss was with chasing after older men since they were clearly just as likely to be gross and immature.  
Rick agreed whole-heartedly and pointed out that if Ethan was still bothered to hide how gross and immature he was in front of Summer, he was as close to a catch as anyone could come.  
  
After that, the whole table (apart from Morty who was always seemed to be at least 15 minutes behind no matter what the topic was) seemed to come to an unspoken agreement to keep things on a light and inoffensive level. That meant you had a moment to breathe, but also that there was nothing to really keep your attention, and instead you caught yourself watching Rick.  
His movements were careful and calculated, and when he lifted some green beans he’d speared on his fork, you noticed his pinkie stood out from the rest of his fingers.  
It was as if he’d learned about table manners fifty years ago in another life, took it to heart before his heart had closed, and just kept with it while the rest of his life fell to pieces. He couldn’t be bothered to wipe his mouth on his sleeve when the bottle missed his lips, but he swept the last few bites of food across his plate with the easy grace of a painter.  
Little details like that, like the way you heard him, by the creaking of the floor, pause when he walked past Morty’s room in the small hours just to check that the boy slept soundly, the way he hid a grin sometimes whenever Summer cared enough to show off her quick wit and cynicism, were so endearing that it was getting harder the more of them you found not to love him.  
  
He had too much heart, not too little, and hurting people hurt him, and the fact that the pain couldn’t stop him from hurting them again cut him even deeper. It didn’t change or excuse anything; it would never blind you, but it was still endearing.  
If you had Rick’s child there was no way he wouldn’t love it. He’d still fuck things up if you allowed him to involve himself, and it would be a horrible mess and the worst mistake you’d ever made, but sometimes when he thought no one was watching his smile was so warm and you wanted him to smile like that forever.  
  
Rick noticed that you’d focused on him and flashed you another grin, accompanied by a suggestive eyebrow waggle. You rolled your eyes, finished the last of your perfectly acceptable food and dropped a few more innocent remarks into the conversation to show willing.  
Both Summer and Morty slouched out of their seats as soon as they sensed they wouldn’t be yelled at for it and since that left only adults at the table, Rick immediately excused himself as well, the complete bastard.  
“Come on, whatever your name is,” he called over his shoulder as he brought his plate to the kitchen. “If I’m gonna help you with your pathetic degree, it’s gonna happen now.”  
As lies went, it was less than impressive and not at all helped along by your pained grimace. You rose from your seat, thanked the Smiths for their lovely food, apologised for imposing on them like this and hurried after Rick as fast as humanly possible.  
  
Rick didn’t look around when you came into the kitchen but stretched out his arm to take your dishes as well.  
“What was that about?” you hissed. You wanted to really impress on him that this was a Talk, and you were having it whether it suited him or not. This time he did look over at you, and he sighed and ran his hands under the tap.  
“You’re at-at a…at a crossroads here,” he stated. “You either do what I want, or you choose to… not to. I’m not saying you’re out the door if you don’t do what I want, but…” Rick shrugged and trailed off.  
You’d suspected this since he started to allow himself to act possessive. He was either going to consider you his, or he was going to go back to how things had been at the start, where he was always off somewhere else, physically or emotionally, whenever he wasn’t buried in you. Hadn’t you said at the time that it was fine like that? After all, acquaintances with benefits was more than most people could swing. It _had_ been fun. It had been enough.  
But you’d showed him he didn’t have to hold back, and now it wasn’t enough any more. “I get it,” you replied.  
  
When his eyes bore into you again, the force of his desire hit you so hard it made you tremble. “I-I-I’m not sure… I really don’t know if you do,” he growled. “Just… think about it. As things go you know me pretty… pretty well by now… just think about what you’re getting yourself into.”  
You did know him. Controlling, selfish, swinging between intense focus on you to intense focus on something else and then off and away.  
But besides mocking jealousy just to get you going, he’d never expected you to get everything you needed just from him. He expected you to have your own life… just as long as it didn’t inconvenience him.  
And he wasn’t the love of your life, because of course he could never be as long as you had standards, and if you walked into this you’d do it with your eyes wide open, and it mightn’t be clever or healthy… but you were owed this.  
The thrill of his jealousy, an affair that became all-encompassing, just wrong enough to make you both burn. You’d seen him tense all over just with pure hunger for you, felt the atmosphere between you grow so thick with words you’d never ever say that anything that disturbed it would crumble to dust from the sheer pressure of it.  
  
If you agreed to his terms you could very well become second in his life only to science. You might be handing him the whip, but you would hold his heart and his balls, ready to crush either the instant that he provoked you to.  
Put like that, it was ridiculous to pretend you weren’t doomed to walk arm in arm into the flames.  
There was a hint of uncertainty in Rick’s expression as he watched you make your decision. He dried off his trembling hands and came over to you, slid them down to your hips and pulled you in for a slow, gentle kiss. His tongue tasted like cigarettes, whiskey and mints - bad habits that he’d never give up, but might half-heartedly gloss over just for you.  
And there was nothing half hearted about his touch. Was he shaking with withdrawals? Or because he was so desperate for you to give in and hand yourself over?  
  
As always, you’d acted as if the world really did melt away whenever you two were left alone, but the sounds of an argument and of screeching of chairs across the floor wormed their way in from the dining room and you slipped free from him even if was as easy as running in a nightmare. Rick growled with impatience and you couldn’t help but smile.  
“I can still veto things, right?” you said. “We’ll still have our safeword?”  
He looked as offended and disgusted at this as if you’d tried to serve him guano on a plate - hell, almost as hurt as if you’d mistaken him for Jerry. “What am I, a fucking… a man built outta nothing but assholes and elbow skin? Of-of course the safeword’s still the safeword. Jesus _Christ_ , next time you want to hurt my feelings, just spit in my eye!”  
He ran his fingers through his hair, an agitated gesture, as if concerned it wouldn’t stay horrible unless he kept worrying at it. “B-but things are still gonna get real, you know what I mean? Like… it - it won’t be just fun and games any more.”  
  
The sentiment was sweet, but only time would convince you he actually knew where the line was drawn - he wasn’t exactly above acting cute to get what he wanted. You bit back a laugh, then ran your tongue over your lips and forced your next words past them.  
This was it. No more training wheels, no more words that weren’t backed up by actions. In fact, if he didn’t push you to do things now that you’d never even dreamt of doing, he might _actually_ break your heart.  
“I want you to do what you want with me.”  
Rick had to take a long, deep breath to steady himself. He looked absolutely wild, but savoured the moment before he leapt in for the kill. Then his fingers were in your hair and his other hand on the back of your neck, his grip as inescapable as the chains he’d had you in; you were yanked into his embrace and he bent down to hiss in your ear. “Then from now on, you-you’ve got one job, one fucking purpose - give me another kid.”  
Fuck. How could he just snap his fingers like that and get you completely soaking wet? One second ago you’d have the closest to a heart-to-heart you’d ever had, and now he had you trembling like a mouse under the paw of a cat, your mind a blank, your heartbeat deafening in your ears.  
And he knew better than to falter when he was doing so well. “I’m… I’m gonna breed you, don’t think for a se-eurhh-cond that I won’t. D'ya understand me, you dumb fucking animal?”  
His warm, strong, calloused hand squeezed tight around the back of your neck and he shook you, viciously. You whined, you shook, your heart was in your throat. God, yes. This was the man you wanted. “It means - it means every time I come, you spread your leaking cunt for it and and I won’t hear nothing back but ” _thank you, Mr Sanchez_ “.”  
You wanted to reply, to agree to it, to moan for him or beg him to show you, but your head spun too much to keep up with what your body wanted. You managed a feeble nod, as if he couldn’t hear you panting into his t-shirt and feel your shaking hands struggle for purchase on his sides. “It means if I’m b-uurp-bored and jerking off, you leave your sh-shaking little legs open until I… until I’m ready to come over and fucking spear you on it, because your pleasure doesn’t mean a _thing_ to me.”  
  
Those last words were a vicious snarl and with them, all your worries he mightn’t as completely selfish as you wanted him to be were lifted from your heaving chest. As if it wouldn’t be the sweetest pleasure of them all.  
Oh God. As if he didn’t know that the less careful and generous he was, the harder you’d come, the more you’d hunger for him.  
In fact, it seemed a complete crime that he wasn’t throat fucking you right here and now in the kitchen. “You-you-you think you got that nasty… desperate, cock-starved little pussy for any other reason than to let a man use it? Why else would you be g-gagging for my dick?”  
How were you still standing? Oh, that’s right - you weren’t really, you were slumped against him, shaking and whining, as limp, pliable and dependent as a new-born puppy, and his rough touch was the only thing that really held you up. “Don’t think I’ll-I’ll have it any other way - I was raised catholic, bitch, and you’re my woman. That means you burn if-if you waste one single drop.” Rick laughed, and nothing had ever sounded more like a threat. “In fact, let’s… why don’t we get literal about this? If you’re not on your back with your hips up to keep my seed in when I’m finished, I’ll introduce you to the wrong end of a cigarette.”  
His fingers twisted your hair so painfully hard that you had to turn your head, with your lips to his throat. He was going to have a reply this time. “How’s that sound?”  
  
This is where you’d usually laugh, say something cheeky to keep the dirty talk coming, confident that there’d be no real repercussions. But you’d wear those scars like you’d wear gold for him. The response he got was no more loud than a breath. “Th…that sounds fair, Mr Sanchez…”  
  
He laughed before he tensed and turned and it didn’t take a big leap of the imagination to know exactly why the mood had changed. That’s right, you weren’t the only two people left on the planet and, more to the point, in this house.  
Was it possible for a human being to evaporate? Did Rick have a handy device somewhere to transform you from a physical entity to some sort of mist? Because that was a tempting prospect in comparison to having to turn around and face whoever was behind you.  
“Ah-anything the matter, sweetie?” Rick asked, in his wholly transparent “sincere” voice. Of all the people it could have been, it had to be the most perceptive member of the household, and the one who’d be the most invested in putting whatever this was to an end. He twisted his neck a little and you leaned your head on his shoulder, your face contorted enough out of mortification to almost collapse into itself.  
“My poor little student’s got a stiff neck from sitting too long in front of the computer,” he added with pity dripping from every word, and you could HEAR that he wasn’t even pretending to think he’d convince Beth. You slipped out of his arms and walked past him without ever turning your head so she could see it and started drying the dishes as if your life depended on it. When the static faded and you could hear your inner monologue again, all it had to offer was a mantra of “ _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ ”. Helpful as always, brain.  
  
“Dad!” Beth wailed. “We need to talk. We need to have a nice, long, serious talk, you and me and Jerry. Alone. Do you understand me?”  
“What, right now?” he complained. “I’m in the… I’ve gotta… I have lots of work to take care of!”  
_Yeah, that’s right, talk about me like I’m not even here_. Actually, as humiliating as it was it was kind of nice not to be treated like a person. A person in this position would get screamed at and be forced to defend and explain themselves. You could just let them fight this out and go on pretending you weren’t alive.  
“God!” Beth sounded like she was about to stab someone, and the breath she took to steady herself was loud in the tension. “Please. Don’t force me to make a scene.”  
Rick realised he was beat, but before he left he turned to you and slid something wrapped in a small brown paper bag across the counter towards you. You refused to look at either it or him.  
“Get started on your homework,” he said, and turned to face the shit storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8D THIS WAS SO MUCH FUCKING FUN TO WRITE and things are gonna get so fucking dirty after this I can't WAIT to write more!!!! I hope you liked it too, please comment on what you might want to see in future chapters!


	4. There Is Thunder In Our Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment and reward. Rick gets consensually violent in this one, bruh.

It was a pregnancy test. Of course it was - you didn’t know what else you had expected, but there it was, in the palm of your hand. You were sitting on his rusty camping bed in his badly-lit, dingy little room and pretending you couldn’t hear the shouting coming from Jerry’s game room. There was no way anything would make Rick break things off between you because of anything Beth or Jerry said - the worst that could happen was that you were horribly embarrassed and then went on to expect him over at your place a little more often.   
The words couldn’t be made out, but Beth’s voice was the loudest, and Rick’s was a calm murmur - he was too clever and too manipulative to ever have to shout back.  
You brought your attention back to the device in your hand and licked your dry lips. What would be worse - if it came back negative or positive? If it was positive, he’d be better to you than he ever had been. If it came back negative, you were convinced, you were hoping that there’d be a punishment. Well, there was no time like the present, and half of the household were busy. You slipped out of his room as quietly as you could manage and made your way to the bathroom, closed the door behind you and read the instructions on the packet one more time, just to make sure.

“Well, that’s -uurp - that.”  
Rick closed the door to his room and turned to look at you where you sat on his bed with your knees pulled up to your chin. There was nothing of the calm on his features you’d come to expect of him now, because he wasn’t making a show of how little he was bothered any more.   
“What did they say?”  
He put his head on one side. “Don’t ask questions, it’s not a good look on you. Where is it?”   
You nodded to the carefully rinsed plastic stick resting on the blanket. Rick picked it up and looked at the little window with a blank expression. A single line of red crossed it, all alone in the world.   
“Right.” His features were grim and he fixed you with a stare so harsh, he might as well have physically pinned you to the wall. “Of course, I’m gonna have to keep fucking you. But I don’t want you to get confused in-in that little brain of yours - I gotta train you, and animals don’t get rewarded when they piss the carpet, do they?” Rick cracked his knuckles, slid off his coat and sized you up. You knew that look. He was getting ready for a beating.  
Your breath hitched in your throat. _Oh God, thank you God for answering my prayers_. When he saw you mutely shaking your head his jaw tightened and you tried again. “No, Mr Sanchez.”  
“Now - hah - you mightn’t have noticed this, but I’m old.” Rick came over to the bed, grabbed you by the neck and would have dragged you to the edge of the bed if you hadn’t crawled after him. “That means I’m old school, too - none of this positive reinforcement, ‘e-e-everyone’s a winner for participating’ weak-minded bullshit from me, you understand?”  
“Yes, Mr Sanchez.” _Fuck yes_.   
Rick came closer, close enough for you to feel his warmth and stroked your face, ran his fingers through your hair and balled them into a tight fist. He yanked your head back, gripped your face with his free hand and stared down at you with a scowl on his handsome face.  
“Are you sorry?” And before you had a chance to think, let alone reply, he struck you hard across the face. Tears rose in your eyes in an instant and you didn’t know whether you wailed or moaned. Every other time he’d hit you, there’d been a warm up first, but this was real, a real punishment and he wasn’t giving it for your benefit. This was as selfish as you’d always wanted him to be.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” you whined, but it was just to play along - there was no chance it’d be enough, even if you shouted it a thousand times. He’d want to see you pay.  
Another strike and his hand must be tingling with heat already. It was impossible not to cower even though it was an even blend of pain and pleasure, and the ringing in your head blocked out all thoughts. Your senses and your body only allowed you to acknowledge two things - what Rick was doing, second by second, and the emotions he dredged up. Every slight, every hurt, every pathetic feeling was back and alive around you as fresh as a bleeding wound and his hand in your hair was your rock, the only thing around you that didn’t seem to move and coil and suffocate you like water.   
“Why, bitch? Why are you sorry?”  
You couldn’t believe this was really happening. There had always been that small part inside you that wanted to goad him, push him until he became too worked up to try to please you. It was finally here.  
“B-because I didn’t get pregnant!”  
This time it was the back of his hand, and you cried out and started weeping, struggling to swallow the sobs and the snot. This was to the bad feelings what coming was to the good - a release, a relief, a penny dropping, a dam breaking, like putting down a heavy bag after a long and tiring trip. You’d let it all loose, and then you could move on with your life and still, it hurt, it made you feel so small, so insignificant. Memories stirred you wished you’d forgotten. Rick snapped his fingers in front of your eyes and you winced and whined.  
“Look-look at me.”  
  
You did, and blinked away the tears to see him towering over you, as commanding and powerful as ever. Nothing you said and nothing you feared could move him, you could cling to him. He was here, you had all of his attention. “Why is this happening?” He snarled.  
“I… I didn’t please you.” You fought through the emotions, struggled to think, think of how to do better, say what he wanted to hear, stay one step ahead, make him happy. “I stopped taking the pills, I didn’t get pregnant…”  
Rick sighed. “You know, you get this dumb, constipated look on your face when you try to think. You don’t think I can’t spot you trying to be clever?”  
Smack. He rubbed his hand on his coat to scratch the itch left by the sting. “No thinking.” Smack. He wouldn’t have to ask again as your mind closed off into one single point of focus - his eyes, and the movements of his arm from the corner of yours. “What are you?”  
“I’m yours, your bitch, your animal…”  
“And do animals think?” Rick shook your head roughly, raised his hand again in case you disappointed him again.  
“No, they don’t…”  
He grinned without humour. “That’s right. What - you think I keep you around for your brains? _I_ decide. _I_ decide what you’re worth, if you’ve done good. Your life is gonna be just as fucking simple as you are. You do good, you get a treat. You do bad, you get the belt.”  
Your eyes widened at this with both fear and excitement. With most people, you had to coax them to up the ante, because they were too considerate or too scared to be as rough as you wanted. But of course, that wasn’t Rick’s style, and you’d given him permission to show off. “Oh, you like that, huh? Well, you’re in luck tonight, because I haven’t even started on your punishment.”  
  
You watched with rapt attention as he undid his belt and slipped it out of the loops of his trousers, folded the length double in his bony hand and looked down at you with the same cold, stern expression. Even more beautiful and threatening was the growing bulge in his pants. The combination was, very possibly, the most erotic thing you’d ever seen.   
“Now, I want you to listen to me. You stopped taking those pills. You’ve been drinking. You haven’t made sure I come in you at least once a day - in fact, I-I-I doubt you’ve even done your homework and brushed up on basic biology. I mean, I would have thought it’d come easy to you to get knocked up since you can’t keep your legs closed, but I obviously over-estimated you. That’s on me. But all of that’s gonna change, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, Mr Sanchez,” you whined.   
“Good girl. Now turn around, strip down, ass up, head down. You know how this goes, sweetie.” He watched as you squirmed out of your jeans, your panties and your socks, embarrassingly bare from the waist down and he growled before he could stop himself. He visibly had to fight himself to hold back his arousal, his fingers trembled with the need to reach out and touch you, grab you, squeeze you, fill you, but he would never be so weak and you loved him for it. Rick spoke again with a complete lack of sincerity and his gravelly voice thick with lust: “This is gonna hurt me more than it hurts you.”  
  
You got into position, and he grabbed you by the hips and yanked you closer so that he could get behind you at a comfortable angle. As soon as the cool air had hit your pussy you’d had to acknowledge just how wet you were, and now that he’d moved you, you felt something you’d never felt before, had never even imagined feeling other than metaphorically: you were literally dripping, you could feel it landing on your bare ankle.  
And of course, Rick had to notice it. He gave a snort and you twisted a little on his filthy blankets to see him rolling his eyes. “Wow. And just when I was beginning to lose patience with you, too… Now be good, bite down on the blanket. I’m already in the dog house, so be quiet.”  
The first lash from his belt was gentle enough, but it made you start and rock forward all the same. The pain was sharp, hot, and Rick settled into a fast, even pace of beats as if he’d done this a thousand times.   
“Fuck,” he growled, “I should have done this a long time ago. Don’t feel like talking back now, do you?”  
You shut your eyes tight, shook your head and bit down on your hand to hide your moans and whines. Each slap of leather against your exposed skin made your head spin, made a cry for him bubble up in your throat. It felt good, hot, right, not near hard enough yet to be truly painful but it was a promise, you hoped it was a promise. If he didn’t make you wail and thrash and beg for him to stop and take pity on you by the end, you might as well give up on this whole arrangement. What good were you, if you couldn’t cry for him, let him lose himself and be just as cruel as he wanted?  
“Look at-at-at that cute ass, all red… fuck, babe… you sore yet?”  
God. “Wh… why, old man? You getting tired?” Your voice was pathetic and high pitched after your crying, but you couldn’t stop yourself. If he rushed this, gave up half way because he was just too eager to fuck you, he’d break your heart. But of course, you trusted him for a good reason.  
“Ohhh,” he replied in a dark, displeased growl. “You’ve done it now, pet.”  
  
The next smack of the belt across your cheeks hurt so bad you cried out, and the next followed before you had even had a chance to draw breath. It wasn’t fun anymore, it was just below what you could bear. You bit down on the blanket so as to not anger him by sobbing, and he was there, and present, and keeping the lashes at the same, even pace.  
“This is for your own good, sweetheart. You know that.”  
You nodded fervently, turned your head to meet his gaze and let his will be your anchor through the pain.   
“You know what you’ve gotta do, don’t you?”  
“Yes! Yes, Mr Sanchez…!”  
Another hit, and your eyes rolled back in your skull and when he let the leather lick you twice in a row in the same spot, a traitorous voice in your mind reminded you you had the power to stop this whenever you wanted. One word, and this would all be over. You’d be in his arms, and he’d apologize, smooth down your hair, squeeze you to his chest.  
“Are-are you gonna do better? You gonna give me a son?”  
Nothing held you here but your need for him and you didn’t want him to end it before you’d taken as much as you could take and more.  
“Yes, I p-promise you, Rick, anything you want…”   
“That’s what I wanna hear. Can you take ten more?”  
“Ahhh… I think so, Mr Sanchez.”  
“Great. Then count down from fifteen for me.”  
Fuck. Would you even make it through?  
“Fifteen…” you squeaked, and got a cracking lash with the belt just below one cheek.  
“Oh, God… Fourteen!” You bit your tongue and tasted blood.  
“Thirteen…” His cruel, eager, power-hungry laugh stole your heart and made you sob. It was almost frightening, how much he took pleasure in reducing you to this.  
“Tw… twelve…” It was too much. Your shoulders were up to your ears, you wanted to get away from him, crawl into his arms, get away from this. But you would make him proud, you would stay with it and prove yourself.  
“Eleven - God, Rick!” Nothing existed outside of this room, you and him and you were making him happy, as long as you made him happy he’d take care of you.   
“Ten…” “You’re doing so good for me, baby. You gonna… you gonna make me happy? Make me a father?”  
“Nine…! Yes, yes, always, always, I swear..”  
“Ahhh… Eight” Your ass was on fire, the cracks of the belt rang out so loud and your moans and cries must be even more deafening. But all senses had faded besides touch.   
“Seven…” Even if the rest of the house heard you, they were Rick’s problem. He’d take care of it, he’d take care of everything.   
“Suh-six… God, I can’t, I can’t…” “Shhh, so close sweetie. Be good.” His voice was so gentle. He’d take care of everything, he’d take care of you.  
“Five!” He’d take care of the kid, God - he wanted a child with you, he wanted to keep you, he’d never put this much work in if you didn’t matter.  
“Four… Rick, _please_ …!” “I’m here,” he soothed, but didn’t stop. Someone wanted to keep you. Someone you loved and admired so much, someone you barely dared touch at times for fear the mirage would fade.  
“Three…” You couldn’t hold back any more. The words came out, unbidden. “P-promise you’ll keep me… Rick, I need you!” There was that terrifying laugh again, and he whipped you even harder, so hard you thought you’d collapse. “Oh, you poor girl… You’re stuck with me.”  
“Two…”  
Crack.  
“One.”  
  
Rick tossed the belt to the floor, you twisted on the bed and reached for him with shaking hands, you mirrored each other in being clumsy, rushed and impatient. He bent low to kiss you, moaned into your mouth, held your sticky, flushed face in both hands until he couldn’t wait any longer to disentangle himself and get ready. It was understandable - if he needed to fuck you half as bad as you needed to fuck him, he’d be ready to tear down a wall to get inside you. Kissing could wait.   
You pulled your top over your head and by the time you shook it from your weak, useless arms he had his fly down and pulling out his heavy, leaking dick and there was nothing of the teasing grin you were used to seeing, no pause for you to admire him and betray how much you hungered for it, he just got his knees on the bed and gently helped you to turn over. It stung like a bitch to feel the soft fabric against your bruised and burning skin. You had to push your hips up and put your weight on your feet and your shoulder blades, which of course was exactly his intention. Fuck, if he kept you like this, nothing would leak out, you couldn’t escape it…  
“Back where you belong, spread open for me… fuck, my little slut, you look good.”  
Rick’s skeletal hands were on you, groping you, squeezing you, and every touch he gave made you shake even more desperately. He kept one hand on your hip, let the other roam and finally he pulled you in and close, let his cock rub against your soaked cunt and groaned. It stole a moan from you - you had never felt him so hard before, and when he finally pushed himself inside you, rough, fast, impatient it felt like he’d blessed you.  
“Oh God, Rick… don’t hold back, just-just fuck me…”  
How had you ever thought you could deny him anything? When he made you feel this good? Rick managed a grin and started out at a merciless pace, so rough it was a miracle you didn’t collapse in a jelly under him.   
“Mmhh… what, you think I’d take pity on you? I know you want to be used - you know your place.”  
“Yes, Rick… always.”  
“I-I’m your man - I could put a brand with my name on it to your ass and you’d thank me, isn’t that right?” he kept slamming into you, over and over again - the bed already shook, groaned and hit the wall with each of his thrusts. The only thing louder were your desperate moans, your wordless begging. “I bet I… I bet if I got my dick out in public you’d get so hungry you’d drop to your knees there and then, that’s how much you want this wrinkly old creep balls deep in you…”  
“Oh, God….!” Your cunt already clenched around him, you wanted to melt into this moment and let it drag on forever, stay with him here, with him so deep inside of you.  
“And you-you-you thought you could try to escape your fate. That I wouldn’t exploit the shit outta you. But you can’t fight biology - take it from me…”  
You squirmed under him and tried to hide, hide how you blushed and started at his words, how much they made your head spin.  
“You think you’re pathetic now, you just-just wait til my seed’s in your womb and you carry my kid…”  
“Rick, no…” you whined, but it just made him laugh and shove his cock in harder. Your pussy tightened so much around him, so near orgasm with the pain on your reddened skin still warming you and making you feel ill that he had to thrust hard to get back inside.  
  
“I know you; all you’ll be able to think about is how much you want to keep me happy. This is what you were born to do, just let me pump you full of cum and give me children.”  
“You don’t want that, you’re not serious…!” God, if he just kept talking like that, fucking you like that, you’d come for him without him even touching your neglected, throbbing clit.  
“Oh, you don’t think I’m serious? I’ll keep you locked up here until you’re too far gone for an abortion, if that’s what it takes. Don’t test me on that - you’re giving me a son.”  
“B-but what if it doesn’t look good on me?”  
Rick shook his head, let his hands slide up so he could grope your breasts roughly and tug at your sensitive, hard nipples. “I’m a man, last time I checked. You’re a woman - my woman. What kinda guy doesn’t want to see his bitch heavy, full of his kids, with leaking tits and a leaking cunt?”  
“Oh fuck, Rick…!” What a fucking image. You’d be leaking, alright - spending 24 hours a day reminded of being owned, being useful to this horrible old man, feeling how he’d changed you, made you his. It was sickening, and it’d turn you on more than anything ever had.  
“Fuck, I can’t wait to see you like that. Every man who looks at you’s gonna be jealous he didn’t claim your cunt first - but I bet they’re not gonna even try to hit on you, because they’ll know just by your dumb look of bliss on your face you’re owned by someone with big enough balls to choke a horse.”  
He was staring down at you, wild-eyed, not caring that his rough hands twisting your skin and his hips slapping against your ass made you whine in pain.  
“Don’t you… don’t you wanna make me happy?”  
“Yes, Rick… always.”  
“Isn’t it gonna make your nasty little cunt wet to sit on my lap with my hands on your swollen belly, letting everyone see what you’ve let this disgusting old man do to you?”  
“God, yes, yes…” You frowned, shut your eyes tight.   
He always knew to bring his age into this, just to humiliate you and watch you struggle to hide how much it turned you on and disgusted you to be reminded of it. Anyone else would have avoided it out of embarrassment or tact, but he revelled in it.  
“You think Beth’s gonna be keen on getting a sibling? A baby brother?” Rick laughed, and laughed louder when you turned your head to try to hide in his blankets.   
“Rick… don’t” you replied breathlessly, but knew better than to get your hopes up. He knew better than to let you off the hook.  
  
“Look at you, bouncing on dick, you desperate little thing. You know, this kid’s gonna be young enough to be my great grand-kid… And here you are, a beautiful young woman, letting me breed you like the little bitch you are.”  
“It’s… it’s what you deserve, Rick.”  
“Don’t I -urp- know it.” Rick leaned back a little more, grabbed hold of your legs and held them up so that your feet rested on his chest. At this angle, his hard cock rubbed against your g-spot with each thrust, and you were even tighter now from having to hold yourself up and close your legs. Rick growled appreciatively, wiped the sweat from his brow and kept fucking you at the same steady, unstoppable pace as before, not missing a beat. “Fuck, I’ve needed a woman like you - young, obedient, desperate to please, fertile, subservient… Every man should have a bitch like you.”  
  
Even with your head spinning, your cunt tensing and your clit throbbing with every horrible word he spoke, you couldn’t help give him a rebellious look at this. Rick just grinned evilly and raised his eyebrow. “You don’t think I’m serious? You don’t think every man wants a little servant in his house to bend over and fuck whenever he wants, someone who’ll raise his kids and never speak back? Oh, they’re all gonna wonder what my secret is when they see you…”  
“F-fuck you…” But you closed your eyes, let the shivers he sent through your limbs and the traitorous thoughts he sparked take you over. The combination of his disgusting talk and his thick cock sliding against every sensitive nerve inside you was irresistible, and you knew that you were close. Without thinking first, you reached down to rub your clit, allowed yourself to picture yourself the perfect image of domestic servitude, on your knees for him with his kid kicking inside your round stomach, his dark eyes staring down at you with vicious lust and ownership, fucking your throat so hard it made you drool and gag. Or feeling him force himself inside your ass, growling your name, calling you a good girl and reaching around to milk your swollen breasts.  
Rick gave you a half hearted slap when he saw this. “I didn’t give you permission to touch yourself, did I?”  
“Nhh… no, but I want to come so I’m ready for you, Rick…”  
“Fine. Come for me, you nasty little slut. Think of how good it’ll feel when my kid’s finally growing inside you. How proud you’ll be when I show you off to my friends…”  
It took you completely by surprise how fast it came, but it was only a few seconds of furious work and your cunt was squeezing around him, wave after wave of goosebumps showered over your sweaty skin, sparks flew along your spine, a white-hot blank filled your tired head and such intense pleasure radiated from everywhere you felt him that the clouds might well have parted over the house to let down the light of the sun and the voices of angels.   
  
Rick laughed, swore, kept fucking you, but it was all a blur of pleasure and need, a timeless moment of bliss. When you could hear your voice again, you realised what tumbled from your lips were prayers - you were begging him, worshipping him, telling him over and over that you were his, beyond help. When the pleasure and the desperation peaked, there was only one thing left to say, and it shouted itself out before you could clamp your mouth shut, a sobbing of “I love you, I love you…”  
As soon as you got enough sense restored to recognise what you were saying, you shut your eyes tight in humiliation and just whined, wordless and pleading. But Rick wasn’t responding, he just pushed you down, ignored your yelp of pain, wrapped your legs around him and pounded into you, past your still clenching muscles and with a final, loud, vicious groan held you in place and emptied himself inside you. You felt his thick cock spasming, the movements of his balls pressed against your sticky flesh, the heat of his load shooting out over your cervix, coating your insides and it almost brought you over the edge again.   
  
Rick was shaking now, just like you, with exhaustion if not emotion, and he moaned and panted with pleasure, still inside you, his dick still jumping rhythmically and making you whine in response. He kissed your neck, your shoulder, with his eyes closed and his hands possessively on your sides. His rough hand took yours and he slipped it down, eased himself out of you and quickly forced you to press your palms and fingers against your still soaking pussy.   
“Keep it in,” he breathed in a voice that would brook no disappointment, then rolled over, sprawled like a starfish on the sticky sheets with one leg half-way off the bed. Just with those three beautiful words, you felt eager for round two and you held your fingers in place, squeezed together tight. Not a single drop wasted. Rick was slowly recovering by your side, still with his eyes closed, and he looked so nasty and so beautiful, at peace and self satisfied. The whole situation was so bizarre, you couldn’t help smile.   
Even if this did turn out to just be dirty talk and he expected you to abort if you ever did get pregnant, it still meant he wanted you to stick around, thought you had a future together, full of dirty, filthy sex and confessions to ignore.   
When you reached out your free hand to stroke his hair and scratch his head, a ghost of a smile played on his lips.   
Eventually, he reached for you, pulled you in until you lay on your side, your hand still obediently pressed against your cunt, your face nuzzled into the crook where his neck met his shoulder. Rick pressed a sticky kiss to your forehead, and by the time you were back on Earth enough to get nervous about what you’d said, he was asleep. If you had worried him, he didn’t show it. In fact, he looked happy.   
You pulled a blanket over his abused, scrawny body, cuddled up to him again and let your second thoughts go. Soon, his gentle snores lulled you into a deep and comforting slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK FRIENDS   
> This was fun to wriiiiite


	5. You, It's You And Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gangbang. That's it - that's the whole chapter.

Rick was gone.   
It wasn’t dramatic. You’d gotten a text a from him a couple of days ago, riddled with spelling errors and abbreviations, telling you he was off for an adventure with Morty and that you knew what to do until he contacted you again.  
Now you were back home, getting used to being your own person again, getting back into your old habits and getting bored. The last few weeks had been… intense as Rick ramped up his punishments and found new and interesting ways to fill you with come. The thought of that syringe still made you shiver, for one thing. The man was just disgusting.   
Well, there was one thing you had to do, and you wanted to get it over with so that if he remembered about it and called you up, you’d be able to give him an answer. For what felt like the thousandth time, you pulled a pregnancy test from your bag and headed to the bathroom.  
  
It tested positive. It tested fucking positive. Of course, it had obviously always just been a matter of time, but somehow that hadn’t sunk in. You stared at your own reflection, hardly recognized it and found both your heart and your mind blank.   
Pregnant. Because of Rick, of all people. What the hell had you been thinking?!   
“You,” you said to your reflection, “are a goddamn… complete and utter moron.”  
Your reflection seemed to agree. 

The rest of the day saw you exploring basically every emotion in the human arsenal. Shock, disgust, excitement, fear, infatuation, embarrassment. And, predictably enough, lust.   
How the fuck had he timed things so astronomically badly?! He was off gallivanting in outer space or up his own nostril or whatever, and you were left to decide what to feel all on your own, with a brain that offered no help whatsoever.   
  
When you lay on the bed in the evening and stared up at the ceiling, exploring the dust stuck to the spider webs you hadn’t managed to reach, you decided that at least one thing was absolutely clear.   
You weren’t going to tell him, and for two very good reasons: this was too big a decision to make with his reckless self giving his usual poor, self centred advice. The fact that you wanted to talk it through with him and get his help in processing this was precisely why you shouldn’t. It shouldn’t be about him.   
  
The second, much more important reason was this: you knew you hadn’t explored his depravity enough yet to sate your curiosity. Things were always interesting with Rick Sanchez around, but his single minded obsession with getting you knocked up, well, it had become such a charming staple that you were loathed to let it go.   
  
Yeah. You wouldn’t tell him. You felt sure he wasn’t bothered to double check even though he probably could, and it wasn’t as if you were close enough to watch each other piss just yet either. He would be none the wiser, you’d keep getting fucked the way you liked and get the time you needed to figure out what to do about the… thing inside of you. Just don’t start referring to it as a baby, you reminded yourself, and you’ll be fine.

——

When you finally had him back, he brought you through a portal straight to his own room, and you could tell straight away that he was excited. About something specific. His hands drummed on his lab coat, his self satisfied expression was distracted and preoccupied.   
“I-I’ve done something,” was the first thing he said once you’d checked in on each other after his absence.   
“What have you done?”  
“I -eurgh- I think-I think you’re gonna like this.”  
Rick pulled you in close, pressed a sticky kiss to your forehead, let his trembling hands find your hips, your belly, your breasts through your t-shirt. It was impossible not to respond. You leaned into his touch as always, sighed with want for him. It had been another two weeks. Two days would have been enough to make you weak when his attention turned back to you.  
“We’ll see, Rick…”   
“Want a-want a drink?”  
You bit your lip, had almost burst out and betrayed your secret. But no. You still wanted to wait.  
“I didn’t think you wanted me drinking.”  
“That’s true…” Rick pursed his lips, stared into space for a moment while he thought. “I’m-I’m sure it’ll be fine. You trust me though, right?”  
Well, this was sounding more and more ominous…  
“Yeah, I trust you.”  
Rick snorted, but wasn’t about to question the miracle. “Come on then,” he said, took your hand and led you out of his room, towards the sitting room. When you came close, you heard a murmur of voices, voices you recognized, intimately, and you instantly knew with horrifying certainty what Rick had planned.   
“No,” you breathed and felt your cheeks burn with mortification. “You can’t be serious.”  
Rick turned to stare at you, and his mouth twisted into a cruel grin. “What - am I-am I ever anything but?”   
He gripped your wrist tightly and pulled you into the room, and this was worse than the most intense stage fright because you didn’t even have distance to protect you from the crowd.   
Each of the Ricks scattered across the room turned to look at you, and you wanted to die on the spot because it was so incredibly obvious from their leers and sniggers that they knew exactly why they were here.

They might have been distinguishing features that kept them apart, but you could not have forced your head to rise to look them in their faces and test the theory for all the money in the world.   
Your eyes flitted across the room and counted six pairs of feet excluding the Rick - your Rick - behind you.   
Jesus Christ, he overestimated you. Oh dear God.  
“So, t-t-this is the girl, huh?”  
“Damn, Rick, you’ve really… you’ve really outdone yourself this time.”  
“Thanks, Rick. Yeah, I’m pretty proud, I gotta say.”  
One of them walked over to you and grabbed your chin with his rough hand, lifted it to look into your eyes with a tenderness completely spoiled by the mocking grin on his face.   
“Heeeey, baby. No need-no -urp- need to be shy. We’ll be nice to you, w-won’t we?”  
There was a chorus of laughs from the rest of them, and someone mumbled, “yeah, speak… speak for yourself.”

Your Rick came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you, pulled you back so that you leaned against his warm chest and quickly beating heart. Even after all this time, his scent was enough to make you weak in the knees and you felt your head spin when you closed your eyes and relaxed into his embrace.   
“Come on, babe,” he whispered by your ear. “Let us - let us take care of you, hm?”

God, if only you had accepted that drink after all. Then this wouldn’t be so completely embarrassing. But then, embarrassment had never really stopped you from getting turned on, and you trusted Rick completely to make sure this only got out of hand in ways you would enjoy.   
He knew you. He knew you way too well, and that was very obviously becoming both a blessing and a curse. You could feel the tension in the air as the other Ricks held themselves back from pouncing, and fuck this was a wet dream come true and they all fucking knew it. And… what did it matter? What could go wrong? That question had preceded every bad thing Rick had ever talked you into doing, and yet here it was again, lulling you into a false sense of security.  
You turned your blushing face to look up at Rick and nodded mutely. He stroked your neck with his fingertips and bent down for a slow and sloppy kiss, gentle and reassuring. When his hands trailed down and slipped under your t-shirt to squeeze your stomach and your breasts, you didn’t complain, even as you heard the Rick in front of you sucking in a breath and releasing it in a low whistle.   
It didn’t take a long time for you to warm up under Rick’s expert touch, and soon you let go a shaky sigh close enough to a moan to please him. He broke the kiss, turned to the rest of the room and said “Ah-alright, fellas, you know -urp- you know the-the drill. Follow my lead, yanno, help yourselves and so on, just make sure that when she makes you come, you come in her cunt. No one leaves this-this room until she’s… twitching in a pool of it. Ain’t that rurgh-right, doll?”  
Oh God. You squealed in embarrassment and hid your burning face in both hands, mortified that the image his words conjured up already had you soaking your panties and feeling like he’d knocked the wind out of you.  
  
The Rick in front of you moved in a little closer, seemed to know that the less you felt  exposed to the entire room the easier it would be to get you where he wanted you. He pulled your hands away, gently but irresistibly brought them to his own warm chest and bent low to press a soft kiss to your lips.   
God, this was eerie. If they were identical on the inside as well as out, you’d know exactly what to do to drive this Rick crazy, and yet the kiss was just that little bit clumsy, as it always was when you figured out how the other person would move.   
He didn’t know you. And before you shut your eyes to give into it, you spotted a hungry, dangerous spark in his brown eyes, a look of triumph and unashamed perversion. Fuck, it made you moan into his mouth and he responded with a pleased grunt and with letting go your wrists to wrap his hand around your throat, pulling you away from your Rick until you fell into his open arms.  
  
“That’s it,” he cooed softly in between kisses, and you felt the beginning of an erection dig into your stomach. God damn they really were all as gross as each other, because you could hear a sigh of satisfaction from somewhere else in the room as the rest of them, the rest of him, watched you begin to give in. The Rick in front of you stood back up and wiped away a speck of spittle from your lower lip with a rough thumb. “C-come on, sweetness. Let’s-let’s get comfortable, hm? Just me and you.”   
You shut your eyes to hide your embarrassment, and before you knew it, he’d lifted you up so that you had to wrap your legs around his waist so as not to fall. He carried you like this to the couch as if you weighed no more than a napkin, and you resolutely ignored the other Ricks as he pushed past them and sat down on the couch so that you straddled him.   
  
Another of them, distinguishable by a nasty-looking burn mark on his forehead and shorter hair, flopped down beside you, leaned on his elbow and when you shyly looked over at him, he gave you a wide, leering grin, refusing to back away an inch.   
“Ignore him, babe,” the Rick you straddled mumbled and pulled you in for another kiss. But he wasn’t about to play nice either. The second he locked lips with you again and had the chance to avoid an outcry, he slipped his warm hands to your ass and hoisted your skirt up to your waist. You moaned and whined, torn between arousal and embarrassment, and when you heard a muttered curse behind you, you knew you were well and truly fucked, because lust was definitely winning.   
God, you were wet. All you wanted was for the lot of them to pounce before you lost your nerve and when a third hand joined in and snapped the elastic of your thong, you heard yourself offer up a whine of absolute need.  
  
“Fuck,” the Rick beside you turned and looked at your Rick, speaking over your head as if you couldn’t hear him. “You always find the best whores, don’t you?”  
Rick stepped in closer, gave you a look of absolute love and pride and stroked your hair with a gentle hand. He looked like a trainer who’s dog had just won best of breed. So to speak… “Yeah,” he agreed. “She’s, she’s the best. B-but you know they can never resist me.”  
The one underneath you broke the kiss and gave you a light smack on the ass.   
“Hey. Focus on me.” You nodded obediently, and he raised his eyebrow as a challenge. “What are you waiting for, little slut? You gonna pretend you’re not gagging for my dick?”  
“Oh God,” you whimpered, and with one last glance at your Rick and a barely perceivable but authoritative nod from him in response, you caved to your craving and reached down with trembling fingers to undo his belt and his fly. Fuck, he felt so hard it made your mouth water. It wouldn’t take long, you knew, before they were all over you and you’d be so completely full you’d never be able to move again. And that just sounded so fucking good. The Rick you straddled laughed and pushed up against your touch.   
“Look at that face. So starved for cock, she can’t even think straight… That’s it hon, pull it out for me.”  
Finally, you’d got him free and you weren’t even ashamed of looking down at it with worship written all over your face. So fucking gorgeous, with the throbbing veins trailing thick under the skin, smearing precum on your shaking hand.  
“God,” you breathed.  
  
The Rick beside you, the one with the scar, reached over closer with an impatient grunt and grabbed a hold of your panties with both hands. “Here, let me take care of this.” And with hardly any effort, he tore the garment apart. “Now fuck her, I’m getting sick of waiting.”  
Rick didn’t have to be told twice, and before you had another chance to reply he lifted your hips and forced you to sit down on his dick.  
The moment you feel it spreading you open you cried out his name, their name, in pain and pleasure.   
God he filled you so perfectly, wide and long and already throbbing inside you, and you could tell by the noises and looks the others gave you they were all aching for a piece of the action. You wanted them to have it, wanted them close, undressing, taking turns to shove themselves down your throat. With his hands firmly on your hips to keep you in place, keep you from changing your mind and bolting, Rick started to thrust up inside you, taking no time to warm you up, just fucking you as deep and as hard as he wanted.  
  
When the Rick by your side tugged at your t-shirt you let him, helped him pull it up over your head. His hands were on you immediately, groping your breasts with both hands and twisting your nipples with his fingers.    
“Oh God,” you whined, “please, it feels so fucking good…!”  
“Of c-eurgh-ourse it does,” he leered. “Bet you’ve been begging your Rick for this for m-months now, huh? I-I get it, one just isn’t enough for a girl like you…”  
When he reached in for a sloppy kiss, his hand was already on his fly, and you shut your eyes for a moment in embarrassment, so eager for him you didn’t dare to watch in case it was all a cruel joke or some sort of fever dream, didn’t want to tempt fate like that. His tongue teased yours so carefully, and contrasted with the rough thrusting inside your aching cunt it really made you finally realize that this was happening, you were at the mercy of a whole gang of them, and for better or for worse, only one person in the room had any real reason to go easy on you.   
  
The Rick beside you proved your point by breaking the kiss as soon as he’d got his pants around his knees and snapped his fingers in front of the other Rick’s eyes, making him look over without breaking the pace of his brutally thrusting hips.   
“Hey, pal. You-you mind if I get in on this?”  
Rick grinned, slowed his pace, and without so much as a look at your face, eased his dick out and helped the other Rick manhandle you so that you were on all fours on the sofa.   
The fucking bastard didn’t even asked you first, expected you to want him to debase you like this just as much as the rest of them did. Of course he was right, but that didn’t make it any better…   
  
He got behind you, grabbed hold of your hair, held on to it as if it were a bridle and thrust back into you just as fast as before. When he had you so wet, so full and so fucking turned on, it was getting harder and harder to stay coy and when the Rick who’d literally torn off your clothes got up on his knees with his hard, leaking dick in his hand, you whined and tried to get closer, parted your lips, let your tongue hang out and looked up at him with the kind of sweet, trusting expression that usually brought out the worst in your Rick.   
You wanted him to be just as rough and greedy with you now as he had been before, because you needed to be brave, be coaxed along, needed them to take charge. If this fell apart now, or if you couldn’t keep your nerve, you might very well lose your only chance to live out this particular depraved daydream.  
They really were similar, because for a moment you broke through his suave calm and saw him frown, heard him give a soft and hungry curse.   
“Y-yeah, that’s right, bitch,” he groaned. “Go-go on, se-eurgh-rvice me.”  
He moved in close and pushed his cock in between your lips, sighed in pleasure and watched intently as you struggled against the grip on your hair to suck him as good as you knew you could.   
His dick was so thick it was hard to fit it, but you could feel his pulse on your tongue, taste the precum seeping from the slit, taste his skin and his sweat. You would have been moaning and drooling this much even without being fucked at the same time. Rick looked up to lock eyes with his mirror and they laughed in unison and in disbelief.   
“We’ve been here - what, a couple of minutes? And look at her, sucking cock as if she knows how lucky she is to get it. Hey, Rick… You gotta tell me her name, I think I might have to go check if I’ve got one like her in my dimension…”  
The Rick behind you let go your hair, pushed into you rougher, just to shove you forward with each thrust and hear you gag on his comrade. His fingers dug into the flesh on your hips, he was selfish and revelling in it, groaning now with every inch he gave you.   
  
“Fuck she takes a dick well… You not worried she’s-she’s enjoying this a little too much?” Every time he pushed back in, you felt his cold, clammy balls bounce off your swollen clit as if just to tease you. Your Rick came around the couch and you wanted to reach out to him, suddenly worried that that dark look on his face might mean he was regretting this, had hoped you would object a little longer. But when his eyes met yours, they twinkled and he smiled.  
“I’m not worried,” he said with absolute calm. “I’m proud.” He stroked your hair gently, held on to your neck and addressed the Rick in front of you. “Hey, you-you taking a dig at me or something? She can take it deeper than that.”   
Fuck. You shut your eyes tight, moaned pathetically, didn’t know yourself if it was because of lust or humiliation.   
With Rick, that was just about the same thing in any case. God, you just prayed you could keep up with them, make them all happy. You were so hungry for it your head spun.  
Rick bent low and you could hear by the rhythm of his breathing that only pure willpower and practice was keeping him calm. “Whadya say, sweetheart? You wanna show them how well you suck for me?”  
“Mmmmh!”  
The Rick behind you cursed when he felt your cunt clench around him. The Rick in front sighed and pulled out with reluctance, and when the head was pulled from between your lips, he smeared you with saliva and precum, leaving you sticky and panting and moaning for your Rick to take his place.  
  
“P-please,” you gasped and someone, you couldn’t tell who, laughed. The Rick in front of you yanked your wrist towards him out from under you and you reached out, greedy and obedient, to let him use your hand to stroke his slick cock while your Rick pulled his own out  through his open fly. You looked up at him and he looked back, gave you a loving smile and a wink, then guided you irresistibly towards himself by his grip on your neck.  
To your great horror, he held it just almost out of reach and when you made a soft noise of complaint, struggled to get close and lapped and kissed at the head as if you were starved for it.   
The sound of their laughter at your display made you whine but you couldn’t stop - you knew just how good he tasted, how gorgeous he looked when he scowled down at you and ignored your gagging and drooling to take what he wanted.   
Then just as you were about to beg he took a step forward, held you in place and pushed himself in, still with that tender smile, gave you barely enough time to coat his length with spittle, pressed the head of his cock against the back of your throat and held it there, his eyebrows raised in challenge. Without hesitation, you leaned in closer, moaned as whoreishly as you could manage with your mouth so perfectly full and forced yourself to take him beyond your throat muscles.   
“Yea-urghhhhh… that’s it,” your Rick purred, infuriatingly smug. “See this? Barely got any gag reflexes left, I-I’ve fucked them outta her…”  
Oh, God damnit, Rick… you’d felt so brave a second ago, and now when he made them laugh again he pulled your strength away from you, reminding you who was in charge here, and that he knew just how much you loved being humiliated by him.   
Having an audience to it just made it so much more intense that it was hard not to both cry and come on the spot. When you shot him a pleading look, Rick just cackled, winked at you and put his hand up to the Rick by his side for a smug high five.   
You whined, shivered, sucked him even harder.  
  
It was impossible to say what felt better - Rick in your mouth, gently, almost teasingly fucking your throat just like he’d taught you to take it, the Rick behind you, groaning and pounding you as if he wanted to tear you in half, showing he was nearing the edge by how he held on to you, the scarred Rick by your side that used your hand like a sex toy, impatiently altering your shaky grip around his length and thrusting up to meet your strokes.   
  
And what about the others? For the first time since you’d entered, you dared to raise your eyes to look for them and the ones you could spot from this angle lounged lazily on the furniture, two of them already stroking themselves, watching the show so shamelessly you wouldn’t have been surprised to see them passing a bowl of popcorn back and forth.   
Oh God, this whole situation was a disgusting mess. When one of them caught your eye with his, he winked and you felt so embarrassed to be watched like this, practically naked and fully exposed to him, being used so thoroughly in front of him and him just sprawled on a chair with his head resting in one hand, the other hand slowly stroking his cock.   
Your reaction made him laugh and he got up and walked over. You shut your eyes, didn’t want to be aware of anything except for the wonderful feeling of being so full, so used.  
“Alright, alright,” came the strained voice of the Rick behind you. “Just… fuck. Let me use this cunt for just one more minute…”  
“She looks so good,” another voice called from behind you, and you realized the Rick you’d been watching was returning the favour by standing where he could see his doppelgänger’s cock pushing into your cunt and coming back out dripping wet.  
When you whined in embarrassment and tensed up, your Rick shook his head and gave you a light smack on your cheek.   
“Don’t be so fucking rude to our guests.” To prove his point, he pulled out from between your lips, left you gagging and coughing and gasping, then pulled the hem of your skirt up higher, inspecting you like an animal and pulling apart your ass cheeks so his other selves would get a better view.  
“Rick, no…!” You moaned, to no avail. “Please, don’t…”  
Rick went ahead and ignored you. “Let-let me see you come in her. Let me watch.”  
Before you could complain again, the scarred rick in front of you moved in closer and took your Rick’s place, shoving your head back down on his cock and tugged your hair into a fast rhythm, just to shut you up.   
God, yes. Finally he was letting loose, taking you the way you wanted, needed to be taken.  
You bobbed and choked on him, made it nasty and sloppy and wet to please him, showing your gratitude. Only seconds after, the Rick still pushing into your cunt fell forward on top of you, pressed his sweaty forehead against your shoulder and came inside you with a drawn out, guttural moan of “ffffuuuuuuck…!”  
You felt it. As deep into your cunt as he could get without cutting you open, his thick head was shooting out his seed, hot and sticky and god, so much of it.   
A rush went up your spine, your hair stood up on your arms, you wished you were able to come from just being fucked because right now you felt so fucking close. And the best, worst, most wonderful part was that they were hardly getting started.  
  
The Rick who’s dick you were choking on was helping himself along with his hand and  before you’d had even a minute to recover, before the other Rick was even pulling out, he pushed your head away and walked around the couch to the other side.   
“Here, let me finish inside her…”  
“Yeah… be-be my g-urhh-guest…”  
You buried your face in your hands, felt the cushion move beneath your knees as they swapped positions, and then the pressure of the head of another cock against your fucked-raw, cum-dripping lips.   
He was inside you in a second, slammed his hips against your ass, made you squeal in pleasure and with just a few thrusts he was done, not caring enough for your needs to hold himself back. Rick pulled your hips back against him to stop you from moving away - as if you would - and coated your insides with it in thick, hot gobs.  
“Oh fuck…!” you cried out, twitched underneath him, hid from their view, soaked up their appreciative sighs and moans as they watched.   
Just like the other before him, this Rick pulled out and found a spare surface to collapse. “Fuck,” he growled, “that was good.”  
  
Your Rick, still standing by your side, reached over to stroke your damp hair from your forehead and you exchanged a look, checking in on each other. There was so much lust and pride and greed in those black eyes that if you hadn’t already wished this sordid mess would never end, you’d wish it just to keep him looking at you like that.   
You were so greedy when you got truly turned on that, near perfect as he was, Rick still had trouble keeping up with what you wanted. After all, up until now, a man could only be in so many holes at once. As if he’d read your mind, Rick broke eye contact and surveyed the crowd.   
“Al-alright, let’s - let’s be a little more efficient here. Let’s - yeah, stuff her full.”  
Oh God damn his words could make your pussy twitch and hunger so bad it hurt. Was this really going to happen? Was there a heaven after all?  
He turned to you, smacked your cheek when you threatened to bury your blushing face into the cushions altogether, never to emerge again.  
“C-c'mon babe, you-you always keep begging for it, b-begging me to fuck you everywhere at once… and you look so fucking good when you come with my dick buried to the base in your ass. Don’t you… don’t you wanna make old man Rick happy, huh? Make me proud?”  
“Yes…” you breathed. “Yes, I wanna make you proud…”  
“G-urgh-ood girl…”   
  
Rick stood back up, waved to a Rick behind you that, when you twisted on the couch to see, you recognized just by the rust red of his t-shirt as the one who’d been watching you so intently before. He gave you a eyebrow waggle in return, got up, gave your Rick a high five as he passed as if taking over an imaginary baton. That shit-eating grin was firmly in place as he sat down beside you, stroked your face, jammed his thumb in between your teeth and forced your mouth open. His rough treatment made you moan on automatic, and he laughed in disbelief.  
“Fuck, so well trained…” His voice dropped into a low, threatening whisper meant only for your ears, he grabbed your jaw and shook it roughly from side to side, just to mess with you. “Don’t worry, you f-urgh-filthy little dog. Your m-masters are very-very pleased with you.”  
“Rick, please…” When he let go, you hung your head in embarrassment and he shook his, lay back on the couch, a little awkwardly since it wasn’t really wide enough to fit him even if he had been on his own.  
“Come… come ride me, little bitch. I bet that pussy’s nowhere near sated, hm?”  
It was hard to move fast enough when you were this shaky with lust, this confused by embarrassment, this greedy for what was to come next, but the idea that any of them might be growing impatient with you was all the motivation you needed.  
  
You crawled over to him on shaky legs, felt the cum shift inside you and begin to trickle out and clamped your hand over your mouth to hide your moan at the sensation. Fuck this was gross.  
The Rick in front of you helped you up, grabbed his hard cock in his hand and stared greedily up at you when he guided it inside, soaking in your expression and your soft, wanton little mewls.   
You were so wet all on your own that it would have been enough, but the cum already inside you made it even more slippery, you could feel it slide down his length. His cruel mouth twisted into a grin, and he forced your hips down, starting you out at a merciless pace, kept his eyes on your bouncing tits as you rode him.   
“Fuck. I-I might just… have to come see you sometime. Bet you won’t know the difference, huh? I can just… take what I like…”  
“Ahh, god no, you wouldn’t…” Even though the thought should be horrible, right now you wanted his dick so fucking bad, the idea of claiming another Rick for yourself didn’t look that terrible.  
Your Rick came up beside you and you knew you’d never be able to get them confused because that look of fierce protectiveness and domination was all his own.   
“You just fucking try it, pal,” he spat. “I could always use more spare bone marrow.”  
He stroked your back, leaned down and gave you a slow, sloppy kiss, grabbed hold of your throat and made a threatening growl low in his throat to remind you and everyone else in this room who you belonged to.   
  
“Please,” you breathed. “I-I want you inside me, Rick, please… I need you.”  
Rick arched his eyebrow questioningly. You nodded. He grinned. “Fuck. Just-just when I thought I couldn’t be more impressed… alright, I can’t deny you a fucking thing.”  
Before he moved to get behind you, he pointed two fingers to his eyes and turned them around at his other self as a final warning.   
Then he climbed up on the couch and you waited with your breath stuck in your throat while he pulled out a tub of lube from his pocket and smeared on his neglected cock. You felt his sure, steady fingers trail down to your ass, his other hand held on to your hip to keep you still, making the other Rick do the work of still fucking you.   
With a sigh of anticipation, you leaned back against your man, let your spinning head rest against his chest while he slowly, tenderly eased two fingers inside you. It took a little bit of effort, but you wanted him too bad not to encourage him to hurry:   
“Fuck… that feels so good, Rick. Please… I wanna feel you both inside of me…”  
“Oh I bet you do,” he growled into your hair, pushed his fingers deeper and scissored them. Your ass felt hot, sore, so fucking greedy for more. When he pressed his fingers down, you felt the other Rick’s cock slide against them, separated by just a thin but achingly sensitive wall.  
  
God, they were both inside of you. The two of them, spreading you open, stretching you, using you - it felt like heaven and it was so fucking filthy you sobbed for him, cried out.  
“Please…! Please, just fuck me, Rick I need it…”  
“Hah. Shh, babe. I know.”  
The Rick lying beneath you slowed his thrusts when your Rick pulled his fingers out, readied himself behind you with his cock in his hand and pushed the head against your slippery asshole. You leaned forward to offer up a better angle, struggled against the overwhelming urge to meet the movements of the cock already inside you and forced yourself to relax as much as was possible while you still squirmed and twitched with lust. You didn’t want your Rick to have to wait any longer.   
  
It took a few false starts since you were so slick with lube, come and your own juices, but Rick was nothing if not determined - suddenly he won over your muscles and the head slipped in, so fast it made you cry out. You felt their hands stroking your body up and down, your hips, your breasts, your heaving, panting stomach, and Rick cooed by your ear, soothing you and helping you through the first tearing pain.   
“You’re doing so good for us, my little whore. You just let me use your tight little ass the way you know I like, and by the time the next of us is ready to take my place, you’ll be nice and loose. You… you’ll be able to take it for him without any prep. Won’t that be nice?”  
“Yes… yes, yes…”  
God those filthy words, the thought of them all just trading places inside you until they were well and truly satisfied, of being used, stretched, coated in their cum made you twitch with pleasure and turned the pain into absolute bliss.  
“Keep talking, Rick…”  
Your Rick still held his throbbing length in his hand, eased it just that little bit deeper with each quick thrust inside, groaned lustfully and nodded with his forehead slumped against your shoulder.   
“I-I bet you’ll fucking love that, hm? To finally have your ass so well fucked we can take you just as hard there as we’re taking your cunt… cuz you know that’s what we want, what I want. We wanna use you like the dirty little whore you are, just shove our dicks into any hole we want and not hear a fucking word of complaint. Isn’t that right, Rick?”  
At least four of them chimed in with an impatient “yeah.”  
  
“Ahh, god…” you whined, shaking in his arms, sticking out your ass for them both to get easier access. “You don’t mean that, do you?”  
Rick snorted, knew full well what you were angling for. From the corner of your eye you saw him motioning to one of his companions, a Rick on the other side of the room who was yet to make a move. “C-come over here and gag my girl for me, will ya? I fucking hate it when she talks back….”  
“Rick, please!”  
“Any time,” came the lazy response. “Let-let me choke her.”  
It was beyond awkward for them all to fit on the couch, so this Rick just grabbed hold of your hair and pulled you towards his heavy, already leaking cock. “You-you’ve been teasing me so long, it won’t be long until you taste it…”  
You moaned up at him, felt your eyes roll up in your skull when you got close enough to reach him and started lapping at his head. “Yeahhh…” he groaned. “You want that, huh? N-never even met me before, and if I shot it down your throat and held your nose until you swallowed, you’d just be so fucking grateful. Am I… isn’t that right? Whadya say, Rick, c-can I paint her cute little face white?”  
“Be my guest, Rick. I can feel the cum trickling down my balls already, and she’s still got four more to go…”  
You gave a loud moan in protest, humiliated by being treated this much like a toy for them to pass between each other. As if they’d stop from just that. As if you wanted them to.  
The Rick still easing his length in between your lips gave a laugh at this feeble little protest and forced your head down further, until your moans turned into spluttering, desperate gagging.  
  
“Fuck,” the Rick beneath you sighed. “Keep-keep forcing that noise out of her and… and I’m gonna finish already.”  
“Oh, I aim to please, Rick.”   
You looked up at the tall handsome man towering over you with pleading eyes, felt the tears bubble up and stream down your face, drew desperate breaths through your nose. It felt impossible to get enough air in your lungs, you had to pant, sniffle, gag and cough to do it, and you lifted your shaking hands to press them to his slowly but relentlessly thrusting hips.   
“Ah-ah-ah,” he scolded. “We-we’ve got something much more important for you to focus on…”  
  
The vultures were circling and you gave a high pitched, desperate little whine when they closed in on you.   
You shut your eyes, felt the sofa shift as one of the Ricks climbed onto the back of it, another stood beside the Rick pushing into your tired, pained throat. Rough fingers tightened on your wrists, your Rick helped you lean back into his strong arms, and as soon as you felt them, you wrapped your hands around their lengths. It was impossible to focus on them, they enclosed your hands in theirs, used them to get themselves off with just the feel of your skin and warmth against theirs.   
The room seemed one big steamy mess of bodies, using you, groping every inch of you, carelessly thrusting into you and caring nothing for your pleasure but setting paces at odds with each other, so with each moment you had to just give in to their thrusts, let their wills toss you around like a twig in a furious ocean.   
Never in your life had you imagined that Rick could be this depraved, that he, with all his jealousy and possessiveness would go this far and make real what he’d whispered to you when rubbing your clit while he fucked you.  
And now he was behind you, sighing against you, keeping a slow, intoxicating pace inside of you, his cock rubbing against that of his copy beneath you through your very flesh.   
He’d been horrible enough, dirty enough to make you blush and fight against your attraction all on his own, given you enough dick all on his own and now this was happening and you just felt completely stupid drunk on him.   
  
The Rick beneath you suddenly thrust up, dug his bony fingers into your hips and held you still so he could empty his balls deep up inside your raw, abused cunt with a low groan and a stuttered curse. By now you were so full of it that it dripped out almost immediately, nasty, thick, some of it already congealing.   
…God, you were close.  
In a rare act of mercy, the Rick by the couch stopped pushing into your throat and, with one his hand still firmly in your damp hair, jerked himself off with the other. “K-keep that tongue out… you’re swallowing this.”  
You did as you were told, waited breathlessly for it, tense in anticipation and still started when you felt it land on the back of your tongue, on your sore lips, on your hot cheeks.  
“Oh God, Rick…!” You sobbed and whined, felt yourself shiver and shake with the desperate need for an orgasm. When you lapped up and swallowed the last of his cum, your whole body seemed to spasm and now the stream of words couldn’t be stopped. “Oh, please, please… I can’t take much more, I need to come, Rick, please…!”  
The Rick behind you, your Rick, your wonderful, horrible man, pressed soft, hot kisses to your tense shoulder blades and squeezed you in his arms. “You-you able for another five minutes? I’ll take care of you so well…”  
“Y-yeah… of course, I’ll be good, I want to be good for you.”  
“I know sweetie. You’re the best little whore we’ve ever seen, hm? C'mon, here…”  
Rick held on to your legs and hips, lifted you back with him as if you weighed nothing and, after some awkward shuffling, lay back slumped against the back of the couch and your full weight in his hands and on his chest, held your legs wide open to the room.   
Fuck, his cock felt so good in your ass, hot, sticky and just wrong enough to leave you wanting him there forever.   
  
“Alright,” he spoke up to the rest of the room. “You… you either come in her now, or you fuck off and try to find a better piece of ass. This is a once in a lifetime offer, you hear?”  
Your head was spinning. Trying to tell them apart was impossible and besides, there was only one of them you cared about. It was enough to know that he’d promised to look after you, and that another Rick was already stepping forward to get awkwardly on top of you, shoving his cock into you, leaning down to nibble and bite at your neck, wanting to leave you with a mark.   
“Oh God,” you moaned for him, for both of them, yelping out his name when they started thrusting in in the same rhythm, threatening to make you melt into a puddle of tears with the overwhelming pleasure of it. Being so stuffed full all over again felt glorious, now that you’d had it once you weren’t sure you’d be able to stop yourself from asking Rick for it again.  
  
But just as you were close, so were they. The one on top of you now only had the chance to shove his cock back inside you a few more thrusts before he came. The next had nearly brought himself there and finished inside you mostly as a courtesy to the man of the house. Cum covered your thighs, your legs, your pussy, your stomach and it felt just as fucking good as you’d imagined it.   
All Rick had to offer his minions was a snarling “get the fuck out of my house”, and one by one, they zipped up their flies, opened up portals and stepped out. All that really mattered now was that your Rick, the Rick, was still pushing up inside your ass, groaning against your skin, and then, reaching around to run a finger up your slit, with a dark, possessive growl as he felt just how much cum you’d taken for him.   
“Fuck,” he moaned. “You-you really are the b-best bitch a man could want, you know that?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah… fuck. It’s-it’s like we poured a whole bu-uuurgh-cket over you… and-and you took it so fucking well, so grateful… hah, I really have got you broken in, haven’t I?”  
“God, Rick, I wanna make you happy…”  
“I-I know, babe, I know. You’re a g-good girl. Shh, it’s-it’s just me and you. Here. Let me help you come.”  
  
You lay back against him, he slid you both a little lower, then his rough hand came around to press his calloused fingers against your clit, going from the start at that merciless, tight-circled pace he knew brought you there the fastest when you were on the edge.  
“You feel so good in me…”  
“Yeah, like-like I could ever get enough of t-that tight ass.” You could feel him trembling, holding back so he could outlast you. He might be a nasty piece of shit, but he was ever the gentleman where it counted. “Fuck, I can’t wait until you’re pregnant, so I don’t gotta bother with your cunt anymore…”  
“Oh, God…!”   
  
It came so fast it hit you like a slap. You screamed out his name, felt your ass and your cunt squeezing up so hard it hurt, your whole body was conspiring to bring him as deep inside you as you could take.   
Rick immediately stopped his slow thrusts, pulled you back so you could lie against his chest and squeal and squirm and convulse as the orgasm rushed through your wrecked body. It was such a strong rush, such a relief, but it almost hurt more than it pleased you and the tears came just as fast. He held you, stroked you, cooed in your ear soft gentle nonsense words to help you through it. Perhaps it wasn’t nonsense, perhaps you just couldn’t understand English anymore.   
The orgasm left as suddenly as it had come, left you sore and exhausted and needing him more than ever before. You twisted in his grip so you could reach his lips with yours and it must be something special what the two of you had, because he kissed you as with as much tenderness and hunger as ever, even though your face and lips was still covered in his twin’s cold cum.  
  
Without even a question, he eased himself out of you. You squeezed tight, needed to rest, to breathe, to roll up into a ball and have him drape himself around you.   
“Rick…”  
“I know, sweetie. You did so fucking good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thank you so so so much for all of your lovely comments, you have no IDEA how much it means. Really! You pals fucking ROCK THANK YOU I had no idea so many people would love this gross fic  
> 2\. I'm so sorry it took me a whole month to post an update. It's... been an intense month though, in many ways. I hope it doesn't happen again, for all our sakes!  
> 3\. So.... this was intense to write and very bold even by my standards so if it's not too much to ask, some reassurance would be such a huge help. Um. If you do like it. Because I'm kinda nervous about this one.   
> 4\. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT


	6. It's You And Me, Won't Be Unhappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s easy. There’s a trick to it. You do it or you die.

Rick had never been very fond of mirrors, especially not when he was the only moving creature in the room with them. He was staring into one now while mechanically washing off the various disgusting substances from his body that covered him after this fucked up day to top all fucked up days. As usual when he wasn’t feeling manic, he was beginning not to recognise his own reflection anymore.  
If he’d ever been bothered to describe to anyone what dissociating was like, he’d compare it to saying a word over and over until it lost all its meaning and started sounding alien and absurd when you heard it, except here it was your entire being, your own face, every feeling melting away apart from a dry, dull horror when you realised just how fucked up you were, and there was nothing very funny about it.

Right now though, he had an even better reason to stare straight through his own face rather than recognising it as human and as being controlled by the little voice that sat somewhere behind his own eyes. She… she was still sitting on there on the sofa.  
Oh, he’d given her some water of course, offered to help her into a bath, draped his already filthy lab coat over her sticky, shivering body when she’d said no, but unless her legs had found some magical last reserve of strength, she’d most likely not moved an inch since he’d excused himself and left the room.  
  
What the fuck had he been thinking? What he’d just put her through horrified him so much he couldn’t even bear naming it in the privacy of his own mind. Not because being kinky was wrong - he’d been plenty disgusting with much less shame than he knew he deserved to feel and by his standards, this was pretty tame.  
That wasn’t the point, at least not the entirety of it. He’d been… jealous. Not just toying with the feeling like he had been before, but actually honest to God jealous. He’d still had an erection when he walked out, and he hadn’t felt the slightest temptation to take care of it. By the end of the whole scene, Rick had had to struggle against every muscle in his own body so he wouldn’t leap on his other selves and crack open their skulls on the furniture.  
And it didn’t make any goddamn sense, because it was still him, and if she wanted more of him, that should be flattering, not worrying.  
  
But here Rick was, drying his trembling hands on his towel, slumping down on the closed toilet and reaching for his flask.  
And worrying. That fucking… bitch had eroded some strength in him he’d depended on for years, and pathetic as he was, as caught up in their game as he was, he hadn’t even noticed until he realised that he could essentially watch himself fucking her in a mirror and his instinct was to smash the thing for taking some part of her.  
It was sick. Sure, she was messed up and selfish and cynical too, else what would have been the point in seeing her more than once? But he knew with depressing certainty that she was no match for him when it came to depravity of any kind. All he’d wanted at the start was to drag her down into the dirt with him so they could fuck and live like animals and he’d put so much work into it and still he’d hoped… what? That she’d resist?  
  
Well, not that, but he might have hoped it wouldn’t be quite so easy. These days he couldn’t leave for more than a day without expecting to catch her out when he returned, with some other man’s dick in her mouth or worse still, with obvious vague excuses about what she’d been up to.  
After all, if her standards were this low, if she really had just needed so little encouragement to degrade herself like this, how the fuck could he trust her not to stray?  
The bile was rising up in the back of his throat already, and he’d only been thinking about it for a minute. Rick cursed and rubbed his tired eyes. Yeah, okay, so somehow the little thing had actually managed to make him care that she was probably fucking the entire street and the entire street’s uncle behind his back.  
That wasn’t even the main reason why he hated himself even more right now than usual, felt even more pathetic. It was worse than that because if he was being really honest with himself, he knew he had no right whatsoever to make any sort of claim on her.  
He’d lucked out keeping her interest for this long, and he felt sure that helping her explore her own seedy fantasies was the main reason for it. She was young and horny and, let’s be real here, he was nothing but a disgusting old creep, wrinkly and balding and sick as Hell in every way but the physical.  
  
Rick could see the charm in that, sure; he constantly gambled on it and very rarely lost, but it’d never last. She was young and horny and eventually she’d do what lovers did and grow tired of him and move on to greener pastures. Because that’s what always happened, and that’s what he would have done in her place.  
Didn’t she deserve that? Was he really going to begrudge a young woman’s right to screw whoever the fuck she pleased, instead of just thanking his luck that at present, she felt like screwing him above all others?  
Was he really sitting here, fantasising about going through the competition with a chainsaw, tying her down every way he could, carving his name into her neck, marking her body and soul until she couldn’t stray? And where the fuck did he get off trying to get her _pregnant_? The idea was so ridiculously, astronomically terrible that he didn’t even know at which end to begin picking it apart.  
It was disgusting and completely selfish even by his standards, for one thing.  
For another, it wasn’t likely he’d even live to see the kid’s tenth birthday no matter how you looked at it.  
  
A third, and he forced himself to dwell on this one until the rage it awoke subsided into a bitter glow in the bottom of his stomach, was that even if he managed to knock her up, she’d never keep it. Sure, it might be a nice detail to sprinkle in, another bit of filth to make their affair filthier, but she was sensible enough - in this case, more sensible than him.  
She might get off on the idea, but she’d never keep it, he was sure of it. She’d flush it out, and then, with the predictability of any other faithfully trodden path, he’d follow. Which was fine. Should be fine.  
But it didn’t fucking _feel_ fine. Because all he wanted was to keep her, change her, brand her, claim her, over and over until all that existed in her mind and in her heart and in her cunt was him and his seed.  
Rick remembered love and this didn’t feel a thing like it - this was some intense, dark, sickening hunger in him that would ruin whatever he allowed it to, and it had already made him weak enough to allow it to control him.  
That night, that fucking night, he’d known he should have thrown her out and been happy in the knowledge that they’d both gotten off cheap, but he’d been too weak, too indulgent even then.  
It ate him up inside and he wanted it to swallow her too - she deserved it for doing this to him in the first place. Keep her with him, on her knees, worshipping him and only him, find some sort of way to be certain that he was the only thing she wanted.  
  
The worst part, worse than the fact that Rick knew that he would murder to keep his place in her life and in her attention, was that if he tried to make her fall for him, he would probably succeed.  
Okay, so he mightn’t be all that much to look at if you went by normal people’s standards, but he was clever and shameless, and she was clearly just as weak as he was. He _hoped_ she was.  
He could court it somehow, court her, manipulate her, make her think… oh, what would she want best? To think she’d… broken through to him, maybe? That she could change him? That she’d brought the light back into his life?  
Rick gave himself a tired smile in the mirror and even through the distortion of mild psychosis he could tell there was no humour in it.  
Would she be stupid enough to fall for it? If he’d been in love himself, he might have hoped she wasn’t that simple, but hey, she was human, and a young woman at that. She probably would, as disappointed as it’d make him to prove it.  
  
And suddenly, all he wanted to do was cry, preferably while drinking copiously. She didn’t deserve this, even if she had gotten to him. After all, she’d hardly been aiming to catch him out.  
She deserved someone who could love her for real, at least as much as he felt that anyone deserved it, instead of someone who was seriously considering to play the lover’s part just to make her stay around and get trapped with _him_ of all people.  
Rick mightn’t be nearly as disgusted with what he’d made her do ten minutes earlier as he should be because let’s face it, who doesn’t love a good gangbang? But he was disgusted with this. With himself.  
As if he’d needed this reminder of how broken he was and how he broke everything he came near.  
But there was still time, right? Yeah, he could do it.  
Go out there, fresh faced and chipper, fix them both something to eat, watch a film while she drifted off to sleep on his shoulder, see her off with a kiss in the morning and block her number when she’d left.  
After all, he’d had plenty of practice, right? He’d done worse, much worse. And when you thought of the little mental list of atrocities he tried to ignore, this wouldn’t even make it to the top ten.  
  
Rick stood up, put the empty flask back in his coat pocket and slapped some life back into his cheeks. He took one last look at himself, tried and failed to force himself to recognise the black eyes staring back at him.  
Come on, old man. Time to do what you do best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D!


	7. C'mon, Angel - C'mon, C'mon, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is back, and the reader gets her revenge.  
> There's blood and knife play in this one, bruh. Might have channeled some meta about season 3 into it and my feelings about the fandom.

You were on your way home when you walked past a bar, and it was such a little match stick girl moment that it felt as if the entire world wanted to enforce upon you just how pathetic your life had become. Outside it was cold and damp, inside the warm glow from the lights and candles illuminated laughing faces and friends and couples leaned in close to catch each other's conversation and share quick but tender kisses. Of course, some patrons were drinking alone, some looked haggard and upset or tired, but you weren't focused on them.

This was the kind of evening you could have been having, if you hadn't chosen to get so deeply involved with Rick. A normal but nice kind of life, drinking with friends and flirting with people who wouldn't be suspected of having a replacement hip, worrying about normal things like rent and death and drama. Instead you were quite literally out in the cold, lonely and pregnant and bored as shit.

Well, since Rick wasn't coming back, what was the point in being good? What were you going to do, raise a kid on your own and blame it for ruining your dancing career, or whatever it was that kids were supposed to ruin? Nothing was stopping you from going in there and doing shot after shot, then booking a time at the clinic the very first thing you did in the morning, aside from getting sick. You sighed, resisted the temptation of checking your phone and pushed the door open to the crowded pub.

The clammy air and loud volume of music and chatter was pleasantly distracting. But when you slid onto a bar stool and waved to catch the publican's attention, your resolve faltered and you opted for a mocktail instead of a real drink. Your feelings towards the pregnancy changed so much in a day that it would be... premature to make any decision while you were so angry and upset.  
By turns the fact that a little life was sprouting inside of you felt grotesque, sweet, terrifying, exciting and erotic and it didn't help to have no one to talk this through with. Your friends and family would be supportive even if they mightn't agree on what should be done, but they weren't... involved. They'd pretend to know what you were going through, but in truth no one did but you.  
The one person who's opinion carried any weight was gone, and if he turned up now you wouldn't allow him to even express it before you bottled him for putting you through this in the first place. The dog.

"You know, if the wind changes direction, your face is gonna get stuck like that..."

You turned your head and stared wild eyed at the man standing next to you with a smarmy grin on his face that he seemed to think was somehow charming. This smart ass approach wouldn't have worked even if you had been less angry and upset to begin with, but now you felt like slapping him for interrupting your thoughts and belittling your feelings.

"Would that mean men would stop talking to me in bars, dya think?" you bit back and he raised his eyebrows in mock hurt.

"Ouch! Damn, what's happened to you?"

Okay, well, he'd asked for it. And it didn't take much to know his type, either - he had cheeky eyes and had been told one time too many that he was handsome, and he'd expect you to become putty in his hands if he pretended to care about your life. The kind of guy who seeks out hurt, quiet girls because he thinks if he tells them they're beautiful they'll let him stick it up the ass. And if you were wrong for once, what did it matter? Everyone gets rejected some time.

"Well, if you must know, the guy I was seeing knocked me up and then ditched me."

"Wow, I'm sorry!" was the predictable reply. But his expression was nearly believable, and you needed to talk to just about anyone at this stage. It'd do. "What an asshole!"

"He's always been an asshole, but he was a fun asshole..."

"Fair enough, but real men don't skip town just cuz they risk becoming a father. Real men stick around."

Yeah, yeah, buddy. You're one of the nice ones...

"You know the worst part, though? It was his idea. He just got really adamant about getting me pregnant, and I went along with it, and I didn't even get a chance to tell him he'd succeeded before he was gone. I mean... who does that?"

The man beside you blinked and tried to keep up, or at least figure out what you'd like to hear.

“No, that's... that's definitely pretty strange.”  
  
“Now here I am, broke and alone and I don't even know whether or not I should keep it.” You bent down and rubbed your forehead in frustration and you could feel the discomfort radiating from your neighbor. “Sorry. Not your problem, is it?”  
  
“Don't worry – I did ask, after all.” The man looked cartoonishly solemn as he stirred his drink. “I'm not saying I know how you feel but, like, being able to create a life like that must be pretty cool...”  
  
“I suppose it is.”  
  
“We all want to be immortal, right?”  
  
“I guess?”  
  
“This could be your chance to live on... I mean, I've got my music and all and that's kind of the same, making a mark on the world, the beauty of creation... I'm on lead guitar in this band. Have you heard of Lukas Graham? We sound kind of like that, but I'd like to think we're a little more spiritual...”  
Oh yes, this was why going out on your own was such a miserable experience. You let your mouth work on autopilot since all this guy wanted now was sighs of admiration and instead let your inner gaze stare into the quickly darkening void.  
  
Coming here had been a mistake. Replying to this asshole with the truth had been a mistake. When you looked around the room at all those smiling faces they felt more out of your reach than ever – not just so far removed from your own state, but also impossible to understand and relate to.  
It was a rash decision, but you turned to the man beside you and cut him off mid musing with a wide, stiff smile.  
“It's a little stuffy here, don't you think? You want to come with me somewhere else?”

He trailed off, blinked confusedly and then smiled back. “Sure. Life's short, right?”

The moment you stepped back into the cold night and paused to let your eyes adjust to the darkness he shrugged off his coat and draped it across your shoulders. How nice would he be by the time he was about to get what he wanted? It didn't matter since you planned to use him just as much. Having anyone near was better than nothing.

Silence descended as you walked down the footpath and you couldn't be bothered to do anything to dispel the inherent awkwardness of the situation. You just guided him quietly towards your home and made small, polite additions to whatever he said, focused on getting there and hoping no one saw you walking to the building and slipping into your room with this stranger. It wasn't a long distance and when you were kicking off your shoes in the hallway and you had to bring your attention back to the present it felt like no time had passed.  
With an awkward smile at your new friend, you held out your hand and brought him quietly to your bedroom.  
As soon as you swung the door open you felt something off in the atmosphere – then the air in the room shifted from the movement and the scent of a familiar after shave filled your nostrils. That scent had been in your lungs every time you'd been near him, every time he'd held you down in the dark and made you call out his name.  
The first attempt you made at flipping the light switch failed when your fingers trembled. Then light flooded the room and illuminated the vision of death lounging on your bed.  
“bu-urgh-usted.”

The guy behind you started and let out a “what the hell?”  
Red rage crept across your vision. Rick's harrowed and greying face split into a manic, triumphant, joyless grin. “I...I-I knew you wouldn't be able to keep you-urgh-ur legs closed if you thought I wasn't watching!”  
And then came a loud thump as the back of Rick's head bounced off the wall and a sharp pain shot from your knuckles up to your shoulder and someone – you – were shouting.

“I should strangle you! You goddamn asshole!”

Hands grasped your shoulders from behind and your would be one night stand held you in place.  
“Hey! What's going on here?”  
Rick wiped the blood from his nose on the sleeve of his coat with a look of deceptive calm.  
“Yeah, sweetie, what's going on here? I mean, just cuz I keep calling you a slut doesn't mean you gotta act like one, right? I'd better not call you an airhead or you'll blow your brains out!”  
“Wait – is this your dad or what?”  
  
You wrestled loose as Rick snorted and the two of you turned to this semi-innocent bystander.

“Just be quiet, alright?”  
“Is... this isn't the guy you were telling me about, is it?”  
“That's right,” Rick replied. “And if she's been running her mouth about what a monster I am, you know, maybe you should think about leaving before you find out first hand.”  
He just barely danced out of the way as you went for him again. “You left me! For over a month! I ought to kill you, Rick!”  
The man stepped in between the two of you and held his hands up. He turned to Rick and drew himself up. “I think it's time you left. She doesn't want you here.”  
Rick bared his yellow teeth and this time the cry for him to shut up was a chorus from the both of you.  
“Seriously?” the guy turned his head to you. “You can do so much better.”  
A switch seemed to flip inside of Rick's head and he gave no warning before he drew his arm back and put his whole weight behind the punch he planted straight across the man's eye.

“Is that right, you little shit? We'll see how pretty you look once I'm finished with you!”  
It was probably pretty telling that you stepped to the side as the man fell backwards instead of catching him or shielding him from Rick's drunken fury.  
“Think you can come here and fuck another man's bitch, huh?! She's mine!” Kicks followed blows as the man slumped to the floor. That wasn't as important as what Rick was yelling.  
As frightened and angry as you were, your heart leapt at those words and a hundred thoughts fought to come to the front. He still wanted you? Had all of this been a test? Was he really full enough of himself to think he could come and go as he pleased and nothing would change?!  
“Rick!”  
His bloodied face was twisted with rage and showed no sign that he had heard you. The man on the floor had curled up to protect his stomach and had stopped yelling. You had to act, or Rick would just keep kicking until there was nothing left but a smear on the carpet...

“Rick, you asshole! I'm pregnant!”

At last, that seemed to snap him out of it for a second and he stared wildly at you, then his blood covered hand reached into his coat and pulled out the portal gun. Rick didn't even give you a chance to apologize to the man – who's name you had never planned on asking – or offer him a hand before he shot open a portal underneath him and let the guy fall through the floor.  
“What?” he snapped.  
“I'm pregnant!” You took a step closer to him and jabbed him with a finger in his dish rack of a chest. “You left me scared and alone for over a month! You blocked my calls and I had to go to the doctor on my own, and get sick all on my own and try to decide if I'd keep it all on my own without even knowing if you'd ever be back!”  
Rick's eyes darted between yours and your stomach and nervously licked the blood from his lips without even thinking. “Yeah,” he tried finally with a flippant shrug, “obviously. I knew that.”

“Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot – you know everything! If you're so fucking smart, why did you ever come back here where you're close enough for me to bite your dick off?!”  
“Well obviously I'm still smarter than you because if it were me in your shoes I would have flushed that little turd about a month ago! What the hell were you thinking?! Don't you own a coat hanger?”  
“Yeah, because a life without you in it isn't worth living, am I right?”

“You tell me!”

“Rick, why are you even here?!”

A number of different emotions seemed to fight for dominance and his face showed anger, hurt, disgust and finally a tense, unhappy sternness. “I wanted to remind myself I made the right decision,” he spat and it was such a horrible, unnecessary twist of the knife that you struck him for a second time, this time with the front of your palm across his swelling cheek.

“I can't believe you're such a selfish fucking coward!”  
He didn't even step back, which told you more than you had hoped for. You shoved him to provoke some kind of reaction and he let himself fall backwards onto the bed. “Remind yourself? What – catch me getting off with somebody else so you'd stop thinking about it? If you'd stuck around you wouldn't have had to worry about me, I would have been yours!”  
His eyes darkened and he reached to catch your hands before you could slap him again.

“Oh, I'm an asshole, am I? Did that penny just drop? I mean I knew you were slow but come on – I was doing you a favor!”  
You tried to pull free and hit him again but he pulled back with a tight grip on your wrists and you landed on one knee beside his stomach. If only you'd aimed for his gut...  
“Don't try that shit with me, Rick! You want me or you wouldn't even be here – and you're nothing but a self centered shit-head spineless coward or you'd be begging me to take you back!”  
Rick snarled and opened his mouth to bite back but you pulled up your knee and pressed it against his crotch with enough force to threaten more. He growled in frustration and pain and winced as your tears landed on his bleeding split lip.

“I'm too good for you and you realized and you're scared. Admit it, you fucking coward! Beg me to take you back!”  
His dark eyes opened again and he stared up at you, panting with pain and anger, blood dripping from his nose and his grip on your arms softened and his tense back relaxed. Then he raised his eyebrow and rolled his hips up, grinding his hardening cock against your knee in a challenge to either keep hurting him or take whatever you might want besides his blood.  
All the fear, bitterness, hurt, loneliness and all the anger he'd left you with was still welling back up and filling you and the fact that you had missed him all this time couldn't compete, at least not until you'd made him feel even a fraction of the pain he'd caused you. So when you slid your knee across his crotch and down onto the bed to straddle him you reached up to pin him by the throat as well.

“Don't kid yourself, Rick. I hate you.”  
His pupils were wide and black enough for you to catch your own reflection in them and he rolled is hips up again and let his arms fall to either side, leaving you free to take whatever revenge you wanted. Rick's voice was gravely with lust and emotion as he licked the blood from his lips, moaned at the taste and purred, “show me.”  
It took only seconds to open his belt and zip down his fly and Rick did nothing but shiver. You shot him a questioning look and he only shrugged. His breathing was shallow, his eyes were narrow, his thin hands flexed and relaxed when he forced himself to stay still and the veins on the back of them coiled under his skin, thick with blood.  
He wasn't stupid. He knew what he had done, he'd done it on purpose and now the asshole had chickened out and come back in your life instead of having the decency to let you heal. And he'd capitulated already, he wasn't even arguing anymore. Raging against him would be like trying to punch smoke because you couldn't say anything in anger that he didn't already know and accept.  
Your nails raked against his skin as you reached to free his dick and the bastard hissed and groaned in pleasure. So you dug them in deeper and he swore.  
His cock was painfully hard in your hand, twitching already and he didn't so much as grin. The marks glowed red on his pale skin and all you wanted was to hurt him more – if he wasn't going to apologize he could at least pay.  
“Lie still.”

Rick blinked lazily and made no move to get closer or reach down to give himself some relief. You got off of him, walked to the kitchen and came back with a knife and a towel. He'd wiped the blood from his face but done nothing else and he let his gaze drop down to your hands.  
“You don't have the stomach for this, sweetie.”  
“you're just provoking me because you want this.”  
“Got me all figured out, have you?”  
There was no point arguing – only action would show him you were serious. So you straddled his lanky legs again and unceremoniously yanked up his jumper and his vest to show his scarred stomach, the bones of his hips and ribs that pressed up just beneath his pale skin. You'd make your mark on him, just as he had marked you. Your hand was steady and you put the knife to his chest, locked eyes with him and slowly slid it towards you with enough pressure to puncture the skin. Rick sucked in a deep breath and raised his head to watch as the white line turned red and blood welled up in shining beads across his torso. You held your breath, waiting for a reaction. But he still lay there, arms outstretched, panting with arousal.

“Again,” he whispered and while pleasure looked good on him, it was way too early for it. Rick had made the mistake of rolling over on his back and exposing his weak spot and your hands were itching, trembling even, to just tear into him and yank out his dead old heart, Temple of Doom style. Goddamn him, and now he had the nerve to admit out loud he enjoyed this?! Before you could think it through, you'd dug your nails into the cut and pulled. Rick let out an angry howl and for a second you thought he'd throw you off and subdue you. But all he did was bare his teeth and squirm. “point... point taken. I'll be quiet.”

“I don't want you to be quiet,” you replied. There was still so much hate within you for him after what he'd done. “I want you to show me it hurts.”  
“Then work for it.”

This time, the cut was deeper. His eyes were screwed shut, his jaw was tight and he was panting but he didn't scream until you retraced it with a sloppy second stroke. This time the blood ran from the wound free and fast, forming streams on either side of it as Rick squirmed beneath you.

“Fuck,” he groaned and glared up at you. He seemed surprised at how quickly you'd upped the ante and really, so were you. There had been a time when you'd never thought you'd hurt him, but since he'd left, you'd started to see why he hated himself so much. It was a sickening thrill to see him shiver but struggle and finally manage to settle down again to just wait and watch what you'd do next.  
Another slow stroke across his chest formed an x over his solar plexus. It was difficult to say what sounded better – him crying out again and spitting curses, or the low, agonized moans of pleasure that followed as the pain subsided from a sharp sting to a dull throbbing heat. The rivulets of blood were soaking his coat and your sheets beneath it, a beautiful deep glowing red on his pale and clammy skin.  
His neglected cock was almost the same hue and you wondered idly how much you could let him bleed before he'd lose his erection. If there was any scientist that knew the exact answer to that question, it was probably the one you were currently sitting on.  
  
Rick's eyes were shiny now when he looked up at you and you realized with a thrill of power that the man was already close to tears. And of course he noticed you noticing and spat out “come on, you bitch – quit stalling!”  
This time you hit him in the chest, not hard but hard enough to bruise and he tried instinctively to roll over on his side to protect himself but you pinned him down by his bony shoulders.  
“What did you call me?”  
“I called you a bitch! We-we both know you're gonna get back with me the minute I ask so can we get this... this formality over with?!”  
Oh, he'd done it now. You let go the knife and got up off him, stood in front of him, covered in his blood, panting with anger.  
“I'm going to get back with you, am I?”

Rick grinned mirthlessly. “You've known from the start I'm just a piece of shit and it's never stopped you before.”

“Go fuck yourself, Rick!”  
He struggled to sit up, spread his legs on your bed, leaned back on one arm and slipped the other down to stroke his dick in a lazy grip. “But you're so much better at it than I am. You telling me you don't want this?”

Now it was your time to smile without humor. “I could replace you in a second.”

“Yeah? Is that why you're keeping the baby?”

“I never said it was yours.”  
And that one found it's target. Rick's face tensed in wild but quiet anger and even though he tried to suppress it you could see it was real. You pushed again.

“You're nothing but a pathetic old drunk. At least before you were a reliable lay. What the fuck do I need you for now?”

Rick jumped to his feet and then you were up against the opposite wall with his hands on your shoulders and his hot, angry breath on your neck. You stared up at him, wondered what would happen next, and caught the agony in his eyes, the pain and the anger.

He looked so good like this, now that he finally showed his hand and betrayed how desperate he was to have you back. Maybe you'd kick him out, but just one last time... before he could respond you got on your toes and pressed your lips to his, before he could react you tugged your skirt up and your panties down. He kissed you back and you tasted his blood on your tongue, felt his teeth on your skin when he tried to cover ground and moved to bite and kiss your neck. Rick slapped your hand away and pressed his against your naked cunt, growled when he found it wet and slipped two fingers in before you could stop him. Your breath caught in your throat. It had been so long and now your legs trembled as always.

“Yeah,” he breathed. “You can't wait for this pathetic old drunk to fuck you, can you?”

“Don't push your luck. I can always find that nice boy you kicked out and kiss his bruises better...”

The hand still on your shoulder closed around your neck and his eyes burned madly.

“I'll kill him. I'll- I swear to god, I'll kill him. That what you want?”

All you gave him back was a smile and a look of challenge.

"Fuck... fuck this," he hissed and for a split second you feared you'd lost this game of chicken and he'd decided it was too much work. But then he lifted you up, pressed you awkwardly against the wall and before you could taunt him again he snarled at you, grabbed his cock and forced it into you.

"Ahhh... God, Rick!" you frowned and bit down on your lip, didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing how good it was to feel him stretching you again. Your head was pushed awkwardly up against a picture frame and you had to clamp your arms and legs around him tightly to help yourself stay up, but all that faded into the background. His scent and his warmth was intoxicating, his hands were holding you so tight, there was that barely suppressed smug laugh by your ear. His pace was already merciless and you were wet and ready to take it all.

"Yeah, I knew that'd shut you up." Rick snapped his hips hard and only grinned wider when the hit against your cervix made you tense and yelp. "You're so fucked, sweetie. You can pout all you like but in the end... in the end you'll take me back no matter what I do."

"Fuck off, Rick!" You managed to put some venom into the words but it was a close thing. Your hands held on to dear life to his warm, skinny, ragged old body and he’d lost none of his power. Already your cunt was clenching impatiently, reminding you that all that mattered was getting as much of him in you as possible.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He grunted with the effort and rested his clammy forehead against yours to make sure you couldn’t look away from his tense, handsome features. “And l-let... let you move on? Hah!”

“oh God... I hate you so much...”

“Yeah... feels good, doesn’t it?” Rick bent his head and licked the side of your face, left a sticky trail of spit and laughed at your noises of disgust. Then he leaned back, took your full weight in his arms and on his hipbones and staggered over to the bed to collapse on top of you with a grunt of effort. His fingers dug painfully into your hips and held you up so he could fuck you harder with his cock forced up against your clit. From this angle you could see him slide out and slam back in, shiny with your wetness, hard as iron. God you’d missed that sight. Rick noticed you watching and smirked. “See? I give it to you for two seconds and you’re already drunk on it...”

It was awkward, but you managed to reach up and smack him on the chest where his blood had soaked and crusted on his jumper. Rick growled and retaliated by grabbing you by the hair and forcing you to arc back.

“Rick!” you sobbed in pain, pleasure and anger.

“Yeah, yeah...” he leaned down on his elbows and slowed down his thrusts. “Let it... let it out and let’s get this over with.”

You sobbed again and grabbed hold of him, punched his ribs, pulled and twisted at his coat, shook your head on top of the sticky sheets. “How could you?”

“Shh, baby. I’m back. I’m-I’m right here.”

He eased his grip on your hair, pressed sloppy kisses to your clavicles, fucked you slow and hard, sending the bed bouncing off the wall and grunting with pleasure with each trust. You just knew this tenderness was just meant to subdue you long enough to let him finish and you wrapped your legs around him and wished as hard as you could that this time he really meant it and wouldn’t desert you again.

“Fuck, babe, feels so good to have you again...”

You whined and rocked your hips up to meet his movements and he took the hint as always and sped up again towards the finish.

“Rick, please...!”

“I’m right here. Damn, your cunt’s... your cu-urgh-nt’s just the best.”

That was as good as it got with him, you knew that. So you clung to him and enjoyed it while it lasted; his ragged breath on your skin, his thick cock filling you to the brim, his expert fingers twisting your nipples and squeezing your flesh, his expression of perfect pleasure as he fucked you into the bed.

“You belong with me,” you managed between gasps, ”you know that, right?”

Rick snorted, but did it with a smile. “As... as long as you fuck me like this, then yeah. Now shut up and let me finish.”

You buried your face in his neck and held on. And when he started to tense up and his fingertips bruised you you couldn’t help thinking that maybe he had waited for you because this was the quickest you’d ever seen him come.

“Rick, please... you feel so good, let me have it...”

“Fuck. Yeah, say-say my name like that.”

“Oh God, Rick, just come in me...!”

Rick snarled, threw his head back, buried himself as deep inside of you as he could get and came, hard, fast and hot. He held you there, panted and moaned and then, after a few still moments when all you could feel was his dick twitching inside you, he slumped down on top of you and rolled off.

If this had been a night a month ago you might have slipped a hand down to finish yourself off using his sticky come as lube, but you were too upset and too overwhelmed. So you twisted onto your side, slung your arm around him and pulled him close. He grunted in pain when you bothered his fresh cuts.

“Oh, we gonna cuddle now?”

“I can kick you out if it’s what you want,” you whispered.

“Nah... this is fine.”

Rick lazily reached up to play with your hair and shivers spread out across your skin. It felt so good to be touched again.

“Do you _want_ to leave?”

“Come on, you know I can’t make any promises like that...”

“Yes but do you want to?”

Rick looked down at you and you looked back. It was hard to read his expression.

“Not really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was one hell of a wait, wasn't it??? I'm sorry, life's been messing me up this last year and I definitely was not interested in R&M for the longest time. I really am sorry I kept you all waiting for so long but be assured I've treasured every comment I've gotten during my absence, you have no idea. <3 It makes my day every time!

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh, I've finally finished the first chapter! I'm so nervous about this one - for some reason this fic was really difficult to write! I hope you like it!


End file.
